Weight of The World
by Wowzersduh
Summary: When tragedy strikes someone makes a choice to change another person's fate. As dark Bennett family secrets are uncovered lives change and with everyone caught up in their own dilemmas Bonnie seeks refuge in Damon in unexpected ways. But when their secret gets out things turn apocolyptic causing one person to make a life or death decision for the one they love. Full summary inside.
1. Bargaining Pt1

***DISCLAIMER* I own nothing. All characters belong to L.J. Smith…and maybe the CW and Julie and Kevin lol. Anywho this is my first Bamon story so I'm still feeling out how I want the characters, and I'm trying really hard to keep them **_**in**_** character. Its angst and I can't promise a happy ending, but I can offer a wild road.**

**A/N: I'm not following the SL's exactly like the show. I'm mixing up things to better suit my story as well as tying in other influences. My witches are different from the show, they're a lot less human and they heal fast. Not as fast as vamps, but quickly and it takes a lot to hurt them. **

**Summary: When tragedy strikes someone makes a choice to change another person's fate. The aftermath causes one chaotic domino effect. The balance is now off; so is the rest of the world, awakening darkness and bringing out more supernatural creatures. As dark Bennett family secrets are uncovered lives change and with everyone caught up in their own dilemmas Bonnie seeks refuge in Damon in unexpected ways. But when their secret gets out things turn apocolyptic causing one person to make a life or death decision for the one they love. Set after Bonnie opens the tomb and intermingles all storylines after that with my own. Inspired by my Spuffy love =).**

**Bargaining (Part 1)**

Choices and consequences. That's what was on Bonnie Bennett's mind as she sat on the stoop of her grandmother's house. Hands shaking, face wet, and breath hitched. What happened?

What happened was that Bonnie made a choice. Another choice that would suit her best friend, that would make her best friend happy. She honestly didn't think Elena could handle another heartbreak. That's why she pushed so hard, pleaded so extensively, cried so much, because that's what best friends do. They fight for each other until the end. Little did she know that in the end, she couldn't handle another heartbreak either. As evidenced tonight, right this moment as the cool chilly wind blows against her hot tear-stricken face.

Consequences. Grams always told her that every spell had consequences. Bonnie never thought about that. She never thought she'd face a consequence so great, so grand. What she thought was a selfless act for her best friend had turned out to be a selfish act for her dear grandmother. Why couldn't she see as much then, why did everything logical enter her mind now. Now that it was too late to change anything, to _fix_ anything. Every spell has a consequence, her grandmother's death was this ones.

Choices and consequences. Two words that never mattered to him. Never floated through his mind, but now with bleeding back eyes rimmed in red its like he saw everything so clear. He should have known better, he should have seen this coming. He was a vampire shouldn't he had of scented that she wasn't inside? Had it really been so long that he couldn't pick up the familiar scent that his heart had craved for all this time? 145 years. That's a long time to be pussy whipped and not have anything to show for it.

Choices. He _chose _to spend 145 years pining away for a pointless love, save he didn't know it was pointless until now. Believed every word that came out of that treacherous bitch's mouth. Sad thing was that that's not even the part that pissed him off most. The part that grinded his beans was that this was all his choice. Stefan might have chose this life for him, but the way he lived it was all him. One thing Damon Salvatore hated was to have one of his own choices blow up in his face. That meant that he couldn't blame it on Stefan, and heaven knows that was some of the highlights of his day. Making his little brother the miserable piece of shit Damon thought he was.

Consequences. Damon was embarrassed, humiliated. He would give 100 people a slow and torturous death before he allowed them to see him sweat. To see him hurt, to pity him. He hated pity and that's what he saw in their eyes. Pity. Stefan's forehead was a complete washing rack and Elena's big chocolate eyes were brimmed in benevolent tears. He didn't want her generous words or her compassion tonight. He wanted a release. Someone to release his pint up aggression and frustrations on. Elena was too weak for that, too fragile. If he so much looked at her with the anger he was feeling she'd be silly putty in his hands. That's why he was on his way to see the little witch. A consequence of her being Emily's descendant. Damon had been okey-doked and _no one _okey-dokes Damon and gets away with it. Emily promised him Katherine and what do you know he doesn't have her. So someone was going to get it. That someone was Bonnie.

* * *

><p>It was quite ironic once he thought about it. The very person -if you could call him that- trusted to keep the Bennett line going would be the person to end it. He let out a dark laugh at that it was kind of sad to be honest. Before they all went there separate ways he could have sworn he saw the witch looking at him sympathetically, and once their eyes met she diverted hers elsewhere. That's when Damon really lost it. That's when he really felt the depth of what had just happened. If <em>she, <em>Miss Judgy herself couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, he knew he was pathetic.

So, he'd went to a bar, demolished it, got drunk, and headed over to see the prissy pint-sized witch. His equilibrium might be a little off, but he could still get the job done. He'd worry about the consequences of his actions later. Right now, he was too drunk to care, off of human blood or bourbon was anybody's guess.

The twigs snapped under his heavy boots as he made his way to the street. The fall's wind blowing his midnight hair, grazing his pale cheeks. If he was human he'd be freezing, oddly enough he was an anemic when he was alive. Although back than they didn't have a name for it, just thought he was a sickly child. Damon stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar scent enraptured him. He let out a sinister smile, she was close. So close he could almost _taste_ her, again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie let the tears run freely now as she slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. She had dialed Elena's number 4 times within the past hour with no response. Obviously she wasn't going to get in touch with her tonight. She figured she was with Stefan and let out an incredulous laugh. She couldn't help but think that after all she did for Elena tonight, that her <em>best friend <em>couldn't at least have the courtesy to stop sexing Stefan and pick up the phone. She could be in the street dying and she wouldn't even know.

So much for the earlier mantra she was force feeding herself. She'd been the only one trying, the only one being _that _friend for Elena. That backbone for her, to her when her parents died. Bonnie made sure to be with Elena every step of the way no matter the day or time; and crazy enough when she needs the same she's left out in the cold. Pun intended. The melancholy witch soon became bitter as she reevaluated their friendship finding every bad thing Elena did in their 12 years of frienship to be angry about. Her tears of sorrow now turning into tears of frustration and betrayal. Sure Elena had selfish tendencies at times, but it wasn't until the Salvatore brothers waltzed into town that Bonnie was feeling the effects.

She squeezed her eyes shut willing herself to be better, to be stronger, but the combination of grief and guilt was eating away at her. If she could only hold out until the morning. In the morning her father would be home, she'd have him to comfort her, to let her know things will be better. She really didn't want to be alone. She wiped her red eyes only to have more tears slip out, and put her face in her hands. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be her life. What was she going to do now, the one person she needed was gone.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the street towards Sheila Bennett's house smugly, thanking whatever power that had the witch sitting outside. This was going to be easier than he thought. He clinched his fist and tightened his jaw as the witch came closer into his view. She was sitting curled up on the porch her head in her hands almost in a fetal position. He smirked continuing his stride of destruction.<p>

His movements froze when the sound of her muffled sobs reached his ears. It wasn't a loud cry, it was as soft as the whispering wind, and if you didn't see her face you wouldn't know. Perks of being a vampire he thought momentarily. If he trained his ear hard enough Damon could probably hear an ant crawl. Tilting his head in confusion before taking a few more steps to her, he narrowed his eyes. Surely the witch wasn't crying. At least not yet. Until now he didn't even know Bonnie had tear ducts.

"Now isn't this grand." he smirked.

She lifted her head at the noise confirming his earlier suspicion. Her mossy green eyes glistening in the moonlight, tracks of her tears evident on flushed cheeks. Her nose the perfect shade of red as a lone tear slid down it. He rolled his eyes as he closed the remaining distance, she always did have a way of sucking the fun out of _everything._

Bonnie looked up at the HVIC and all his glory. Her eyes still filled with other unshed tears meeting the midnight red of his. She seen the malice in his eyes, the mischief, the death. But Bonnie wasn't afraid, not in the least. She was content, her eyes trailed down to see the little purple veins that were underneath the orifices showing his true nature. The monster exposed right in front of her. She hadn't been this close to him in that form since the night in the woods where he first attacked her. She felt an odd sense of déjà vu rush over her. Last time she was scared, this time she was pissed, offended. How dare he show his face right at a moment like this. She was appalled at his intrusion. The very sight of him here was spitting on her grandmother's life.

Her eyes turned cold as she stared at him. "What do you want?" she voiced weakly. Hating that she sounded broken. Hated that her voice cracked and he could feel her weakness. Hated that the attention whore chose her to start a petty argument with tonight of all nights. "I don't feel like being fucked with tonight." she redeemed.

The purple veins retracted from his skin as well as his midnight eyes. His face softening as his eyes turned their usual crystal blue hue. He sighed in exasperation all prior emotion of wanting her dead dissipated at the sight of her. He didn't know what changed or why he cared; maybe it was a residual effect of watching over the line for almost two centuries. Nevertheless, he bent down so they were eye level cautiously grabbing her small hands.

Before she could stop herself Bonnie found her hands clutching onto to Damon's for dear life. Her mind was on several things at once and part of her was grasping onto any form of comfort she could find. Their eyes met once more. Emerald green orbs speckled in gold, meeting eyes that were so blue they could be confused with lilac. This time she saw conflict, anger, and shame.

"What's wrong?" his eyes piercing hers for answers. "What happened tonight?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. If she said it out loud it would make it real. Her grandmother being dead would be _real._ Bonnie didn't want to face reality yet, she wanted to stay in this in-between as long as she could. A rush of tears poured out again in the process as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she whispered harshly.

She shook her head as the words "be careful what you wish for" popped into her mind. She didn't want to be alone and now she felt as though God was testing her sending the last person on Earth she wanted to "comfort" her.

Damon exhaled deeply as he dropped her hands and took a seat next to her on the porch steps. Even at her lowest she was still being difficult. Still treating him as a leper. Still pretending to be strong. She sobbed some more putting her face back in her hands. The reality of it all finally getting to her. The pain was just too much. He pat soothing circles on her back using the tips of his fingers not really wanting to touch her. They weren't friends, hell he came here to kill her so what was this? Once she recollected who she was sitting by he was sure an aneurysm was coming his way.

Although being the self proclaimed "douche" he was; he was just happy that he wasn't the only one hurting tonight. His heart wasn't the only one breaking, his soul wasn't the only being shaken to its core. He had to catch himself before a smirk became complacent on his face. He wasn't the only one suffering tonight and as good as it felt it didn't change the facts. Katherine wasn't in the tomb like she was supposed to be. Damon's whole existence was based on a lie, all his cruel ways and heartless demeanor were all in vain. In the end he was still left empty handed, he was still left alone.

Alone that's how Bonnie felt right now. She had no one. To be sitting on porch steps with her sworn enemy was proof of that. Where the hell were her friends. She didn't have much family and she always considered her friends that, until now. She glanced over at Damon who was sitting unnervingly still in his own devices and sighed. Tonight she'd wallow in pain, tomorrow she'd find a better outcome.

"She's gone." she whimpered out several minutes later. Damon still sat motionless looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. Finally he let his head bob giving a light nod. He felt a slight pang in the pit of his stomach as he waited for her next words.

"My grams is gone." she cried again. This time a little more angry.

He turned his head to the right to study her face. She felt his eyes on her and glanced his way. Suddenly feeling naked under his scrutinizing gaze. Her left eye flashed a rich violet than went back to its emerald color. A detail a human's eye would have missed.

Damon's didn't.

If this was any other circumstance Bonnie would have laughed at the irony. The two most head strong people finding comfort in each others presence. This was all so wrong, but at this moment it felt so right. They sat in comfortable silence. Staring straight ahead, as if Ashton Kutcher was going to pop out telling them they'd been Punk'd. Contentment breezed thru the atmosphere with the wave of understanding. They both felt it. Each knowing it'll probably never happen again.

* * *

><p>One week later..<p>

"Is Bonnie coming?" Stefan asked furrowing his eyebrow at Elena.

"Yes, she's coming. She has to we need her." She responded giving him a duh look.

"You sure she's up for this?" Stefan's concerned voice asked. He and Bonnie weren't as close as they were before, but he still valued her friendship. He'd always have a soft spot for her since that night he saved her and they talked for hours.

"I talked to her last night and she seemed fine. I asked her how she was and she said better. Said she was ready to get back in the swing of things." Elena smiled hopefully.

After eavesdropping on the ever sickening love birds Damon decided to make his presence known.

"Are you sure Sabrina's ready. We don't have time for screw ups. This dog napping is happening tomorrow." Damon huffed in annoyance.

Stefan sighed at his brothers callous attitude. "Damon have a little respect. When Bonnie gets here the least you could do is not act like an ass. Can you at least give her that decency."

Damon chuckled at his little brother as he made his way to the bar. If only he knew how much respect and _decency _he had with the Bennett witch; while he and Elena were all happy playing house. If anyone owed Bonnie decency it was them. Eh, what did he care Bonnie wasn't his concern.

At that he eyed Elena who was looking at him expectantly with encouraging eyes. Elena, always trying to make him act civilized of course he couldn't let her down.

"Fine." he mumbled as he downed the dark liquid, enjoying the burning sensation it left.

Elena smiled as she grabbed Damon into an impromptu hug, much to Stefan's dismay. "Thank you Damon."

Damon only grinned as he rubbed up and down her back winking at an annoyed Stefan.

"We're here." the peppy voice of Caroline chimed in. Who was followed by a strangely calm Bonnie, Damon noted.

"Hey, Bon." Elena exclaimed embracing her friend in a hug. "How are you?"

The girl in question eyes flashed across the room immediately holding Damon's, before gazing at Stefan, and back on Elena. "I'm good." she nodded. "I'm good."

Elena grinned again holding Bonnie's hand. The look in her deep brown eyes beaming. "I'm glad. If you need anything you know I'm here right."

Bonnie wanted to scoff. Was this chick serious? The past week she had only seen Elena twice, of course she called daily, but it didn't stop her from feeling neglected. Bonnie felt wronged by Elena. It was probably an irrational feeling she knew it, but it didn't matter. Part of her blamed everyone in this room for grams' demise except Caroline. Partly because it was true, and partly because it was easier than blaming herself.

"Okay, enough with the kumbaya's we have a wolf to capture." Damon reminded filling up his 5th glass of bourbon.

"Way to ruin a moment rudeness." Caroline sang sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lena can I talk to you for a second?" Bonnie asked pulling her best friend aside.<p>

"Sure Bon, what's up?" the brunette asked eager to help her friend.

"I was looking through the grimiore and I came across this spell." she looked up into Elena's eyes and felt a pang of guilt, but continued. "I think it can help us protect you." she sighed.

"Okay well I'll just tell Stefan and Da-" she began.

"No. No don't. I don't want them to know all I can do yet. You know kind of like the element of surprise just in case…"

"Just in case Damon tries to attack you again?" Elena finished.

"Exactly." Bonnie nodded. Which wasn't exactly a lie.

"You know I don't think he'd try that anymore." she reasoned. "He's trying his best to be good."

"Still…better safe than sorry." she countered not wanting to stray to far from the topic.

Elena nodded. "So what do you need?" she arched an eyebrow.

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Just a lock of your hair and some blood."

After a quick thought she relented. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will." Bonnie smiled pulling her into a hug. Her plan was coming together.

* * *

><p>Damon looked up at the clock it was almost midnight, in less than twelve hours he would get answers. Less than twelve hours he'd be grilling a dog and finding out where his bitch was. Katherine. That woman would surely be the death of him.<p>

"What do you want brother." he said eyes still on the clock.

"Have you heard from Elena?" hearing the worry in his brother's voice he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Stefan please don't tell me you left her alone with her evil twin lurking around." he groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to play hero tonight.

"She didn't want us watching her every move." Stefan said between clenched teeth.

"And like the knight in shining armor you crave to be you complied. You're really dense Stefan you know that." he stated grabbing his leather jacket.

"Where are you going." Stefan glared grabbing his own jacket.

"To save _your _girlfriend as usual." he smirked.

Stefan heard the vibration of the phone before he felt it.

"Who is it?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan rushed out.

"Stefan." Jeremy's voice boomed back.

"What happened? Where's Elena?" Stefan replied.

"I don't know, me and Elena were just talking and all of a sudden she just collapsed." Jeremy panicked.

Damon hearing everything gave his brother a knowing look, and they each sped there way to the Gilbert's house.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat the four earth stones around each space of the 5 point star drawn in the dirt. She then took the stick and drew a circle around the objects, she could feel the magical energy building. That alone sent her toppling back a couple steps. She was outside the witch's house and she knew they didn't want her there. Didn't want to be involved in this kind of magic, but Bonnie didn't care. Honestly she stopped caring a while ago, it was almost time. Soon she'd be reunited with Grams whether they approved or not.<p>

She picked up her tiny blade and trickled a few drops of her own blood on top of Elena's hair and blood. The last key ingredient, the last sacrifice. She waited till the moon set at its highest point, and opened the old grimiore to the spell. Lifting her arms above she began the incantation.

"Messores appellat tristes I vobis a virtute esse grandmothers spiritum meum free."

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Jeremy asked nervously watching as Stefan and Damon examined a half conscious Elena.<p>

"I don't know." Stefan answered. "Seems like she's in some sort of trance or…"

"Spell." Damon finished off.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed furrowing his brow. "You got something?"

Damon tapped his finger on his chin in ponderance. He had the nagging sensation that they were missing something. As far as they knew Katherine was the only blip on their radar. Well until John Gilbert showed up, but he wasn't a witch…was he?"

"Who would cast a spell on her?" Stefan wondered out loud.

Elena's eyes popped open as a shrill scream escaped her lips.

"Elena!" Stefan screamed trying to shake whatever was taking over his girlfriend off. "Elena."

"Make it stop! Make it stop." She breathed out weakly. "Please!" she begged tears falling from her eyes.

"Make what stop. What are you feeling." Damon asked gazing into the girl's glazed eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe Bonnie's protection spell is going wrong." she said softly fighting to stay awake.

"Bonnie?" Stefan uttered.

"Bonnie? She wouldn't hurt Elena." Jeremy reasoned.

"Of course not. Not intentionally anyway." Stefan agreed.

Damon's eyes went wild, not so sure of their surmises. No one could be sure of what that little witch would do. Maybe pre-Gram death Bonnie wouldn't hurt Elena, but post-death Bonnie was another matter. Damon knew a lot of witches and they all held grudges, and judging by that flicker in Bonnie's eye he seen that night something had happened or was happening he just didn't know what. He knew something was off about her today. "You take care of Elena. I'll handle Medusa." he quipped.

Stefan nodded as Damon rushed out the door.

"Don't hurt her." Jeremy warned.

Damon heard him, but he didn't care Bonnie was hurting the little piece of humanity he had left. Baby Gilbert should learn to control his girlfriend better.

* * *

><p>"Messores appellat tristes i vobis a virtute esse grandmothers spiritum meum free. His ego immolabo vobis addo unum velle i redeat in vitam."<p>

Flames rose around the deep engrained pattern as the wind picked up. Bonnie's rich chocolate waves framing her face and illuminating her skin. With each time she recited the words it got harder to press on. She felt herself getting weaker, but she knew if she stopped now she could never do this again.

Arms still outstretched and closing her eyes again she began to chant again.

Damon ran through the ransacked woods as fast as his vampire speed could take him. Just by the look in Elena's eyes he knew she was on the brink of her demise. As much as he wanted to do this just to save Elena and get on her good side; much to his dispair he was doing it for Stefan. The thought of his brother being even more broody and depressed made him nauseous. He would have to kill Stefan himself.

He caught the witch's scent 5 minutes into his run, as he came deeper into the woods he knew exactly where he was going. The path led to the witch's house and he immediately wanted to go back, he hated that old house and those dead bitter witches. He smelled the fire before he saw it and quickened his pace if that was even possible.

"Bonnie!" he called out as she came to view.

"Bonnie!" she heard as she said the spell once more. _Grams. _She thought as her lips curled into a smile. She opened her eyes and tried to focus, but found the feat difficult. _I'm coming for you Grams just hold on. _she thought again.

Just as she began the second part of the chant a great force pushed her to the ground. The wind and fire dissipating in the midst. Her eyes snapped open at the contact and immediately grew dark.

"Damon"

TBC..

**Bonnie's spell says: Reaper's grim i call unto you from the powers that be, set my grandmothers spirit free. I bring to thee these sacrifice bring the one I desire back to life. I used Google translator so I hope its okay lol. Thanks for reading =).**


	2. Bargaining Pt2

***Disclaimer* All the characters belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

A/N Chapter rated NC-17 towards the end.

**Bargaining (Part 2)**

Damon glared at the fuming witch beneath him with fire in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Ursula." he sneered.

Bonnie glowered at him before flicking her hand sending him back several feet. Damon was instantly back in her face dusting off his dark jeans.

"Gonna have to try a little harder then that hon." he taunted.

"Why did you stop me!" she shouted as she looked at the remains of her ritual.

Damon snarled at the clueless witch, snippy response practically dripping off his tongue when a familiar spell caught his eye. He zipped past her grabbing the grimiore now even more furious.

"Did you even know what the hell you were doing you imbecile!" he yelled pointing to the page.

Bonnie perched her lips staring at the irate vampire. Her own anger pumping out volumes. "I was _trying _to get back what _you _took away." she gritted out.

Damon let out a humorless laugh. As smart as Bonnie Bennett was she was a dumb witch.

"You can't bring back the dead Bonnie! Isn't that the first thing they teach you in Witches 101." Damon hissed.

Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up and anger. "I can and I will."

"At what cost? Your best friends life or yours." he said so deeply that she swore he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie questioned. Her face now covered in worry.

"Did you not read the little fine print." At her blank stare he let out another condescending snicker. "Balance! Everything's about balance. You can't bring back one life without sacrificing the other. Seeing how you are a witch you'd take much more energy to trade; therefore _Elena_ would have been sacrificed." he deadpanned.

Bonnie stood there for a moment in shock. She closed her eyes as his words sank in. Elena almost died tonight, her blood would have been on her hands. Literally and figuratively. The scary part was that Bonnie didn't know that if she'd seen the clause beforehand if it would have stopped her. If it would have mattered. That shook her to her core, what was she doing. What was she becoming?

Damon eyed the witch before him. Her eyes opened back up slowly and their gazes met. He exhaled feeling his anger simmer. There, right here, in this moment he saw it. Finally saw it, finally saw Bonnie. As he stared into her forest green orbs he saw that naïve innocence he encountered what seemed like ages ago. He saw the teenager, the little lost girl she was hiding inside to protect.

And for a moment they were no longer in the woods. They were back on the porch on that windy night. They were back staring into each other's soul, they were back to that moment of contentment. Back to the impasse where they were two people hurting. Trying to find comfort. And just like that those beautiful emerald eyes turned dark violet.

Damon's brow furrowed as he stared into her almost haunting orbs. Before he got a chance to open his mouth, he was once again being flung back into a tree. He groaned as he got up a little slower this time.

"This is your fault!" Bonnie screamed, arm still outstretched as she flung him to another tree.

Damon gasped because this time it hurt. Really hurt. Which wouldn't be shocking on a normal day, but he actually got blood from tap today, so this shit wasn't supposed to hurt.

"Where the hell did you get your juju juice from?" he laughed humorlessly; straightening his leather jacket.

"Now isn't the time to mock me Damon." she hissed conjuring a thick branch in her hand.

Damon stared at Bonnie studying her demeanor. When she didn't even roll an eye or give an exasperated sigh; he knew the seriousness of the situation. Bonnie wasn't doing this for her usual shits and giggles. Bonnie meant business.

"Alright witch, next time you try that I can't promise I won't retaliate." he warned.

Bonnie's dark eyes intensified as she twirled the heavy branch around to its sharper side. The left side of her mouth twitched up into a smirk, that rivaled his own. Sensing where she planned on aiming the limb; he advanced on her snatching the branch flinging it far into the distance and her to the ground hard.

His eyes bled black and he smiled. Maybe he'd get to kill the witch after all. He could always plead self-defense to his personal jury -Stefan and Elena- and with the moral judge gone Elena would be easier to obtain. Hmmm, he could get jiggy with that.

Bonnie watched unflinching, as the monster came out revealing its rim red eyes. She held her breath to contain her laugh. She was working on pure adrenaline so Damon's little sissy "fling" didn't do anything but piss her off more.

"That all you got old man." she said rhetorically through clenched teeth. "Because you're gonna need a lot more to hurt me."

With that, she outstretched her arms hurling him off her into another tree. Simultaneously lifting another fallen branch and stabbing it thru his torso.

"You missed, witch." Damon bit out in pain.

She shrugged her shoulders moving towards him, "you moved, _bitch_."

Damon stood pressed into the tree dumbfounded as he watched his own blood hit the forest floor. This wasn't what he expected, last week the little witch could barely float a feather.

He pulled the branch out, groaning as he let out unnecessary breaths. If that wasn't bad enough his wound wasn't healing as fast as it should've. What the hell was going on?

"Now this is embarrassing." Bonnie laughed. "For you that is."

Damon growled and launched towards her. He gripped her neck tightly as she fought to get from under his embrace. Her legs flailing in the air.

"You know, I was actually going to pardon you tonight. Thanks for reminding me not too." he spat.

Bonnie glared at the cocky vampire; before using as much power she could muster to get him off of her. She felt the weakness from all the spells weighing down on her and panicked. Her heart was racing and by the smug grin on his face she knew he could hear it. Thanking whatever force above that helped her shake him off, she ran as fast as she could back towards the witch's house.

Her grams didn't raise no fool and she quickly knew this was turning into a suicide mission. Her powers were her lifeline and she could feel them tapping out. As she passed the well she felt him yank her hair harshly. Bonnie grimaced as she was flung into the hard surface of his chest. She closed her eyes and looked up into his onyx ones. He was smirking and she inwardly cursed herself. She was going to die tonight no doubt about it.

"Now Judgy it's rude to leave without saying goodbye. You wanted to play, now the game's on." he sneered before sending her crashing into a tree.

Bonnie groaned as her head snapped back, and she felt the bark of the tree stab into her back. She felt her legs give out and her body was slowing descending the tree in defeat. Before she hit the ground; Damon was back in her face, crushing her harder into the wooden surface.

"This _is_ embarrassing." he mocked. "Doesn't feel so hot when you're the one pinned to the tree huh?"

Bonnie closed her eyes silently praying that her grams would send down some power. Bonnie was far from a quitter, but she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Her mind may have wanted to continue but her body was on fire, she was done. Remembering a light spell she jumped up wrapping her legs around Damon bringing him close. If she was to leave this earth tonight she would fight till her dying breath she decided; mumbling the spell to make her legs like vise grips to no avail.

"Why isn't it working!" she breathed out frustrated.

Damon couldn't hold in his laughter. "Guess you're all tapped out. I got the juice now." he laughed.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. In a last stitch effort she tried giving him an aneurysm. By his facial expression she barely gave him a headache.

He continued to laugh causing her to become more angry. She was tired and weak, and if he was going to kill her why couldn't he just do it and get it over with.

Still enwrapped in her legs, Damon moved a piece of hair out of her face. "You're pathetic you know that?"

Her eyes went heavenward. "I'm pathetic? Says the guy who waited 145 years for someone who couldn't give two shits about them. Ha! You should be beginning me to end your pathetic life." she hissed.

Damon's smirk disappeared. He growled furiously grabbing her neck again. "Shut up!"

"You know what makes it more pathetic?" Bonnie mused. "She didn't even think enough of you to give you a proper break-up. You were nothing to her. You're nothing to no one."

"Shut up Bonnie! Before I shut you up." He gritted out getting closer to her face.

"Guess 'Mr. Eternal Stud' was doped. Not as irresistible as you think huh." she taunted.

Damon inched closer into her personal space squeezing her neck tighter. "Go to hell, bitch."

"I'm already there!" Bonnie retorted squeezing him closer trying the spell one more time.

They glared at each other ferociously, both thinking of all they lost. All the sacrifices they made only to end up with the short end of the stick. Both subconsciously wanting the other to put them out of their own miseries. He was hurt and she was hurting. He didn't know when, but somewhere along the line Bonnie's midnight eyes returned to its natural form. Broken eyes met broken eyes.

"If you're gonna kill me than do it!" Bonnie screamed at him unconsciously squeezing her legs. Tired of the limbo. Tired of life.

Damon -who could only take so much friction- growled. Fire still in his eyes he jacked her up pressing his cool lips to her warm ones. Hard. The kiss was rough, sloppy, bruising, and turbulent. Everything a kiss shouldn't be, but everything they needed. It was tempestuous punishment. A bittersweet release. An escape from the personal hell they were in. She sucked his lower lip and felt his fang nip hers drawing blood.

Feeling her breathy moans against his cool mouth he ground himself further into her legs. Bonnie's hands worked their way from her sides, up his tight cotton shirt one clutching the fabric, the other around his neck. She caressed his tongue with hers before biting it and nibbling on his lips. Evoking a heated groan from the vampire's throat.

Bonnie felt her air ways constricting and broke away from the kiss. Damon not missing a beat, released her neck resting one hand on the oak tree, while moving the other to cup her ass. He trailed his tongue down her caramel neck, before pressing kisses. She let out a few short staggered breaths; her fingers making their way to tousle his already messy hair.

Damon let the hand that was resting against the tree roam over Bonnie's curvaceous body, before settling at the hem of her shirt and going under. She threw her head back as he continued abusing her neck with his kisses. Eventually his mouth found its way back to hers and she deepened the kiss clutching his t-shirt into her fists. She felt his tongue slide across her lower lip again, and obliged his request. Moaning involuntarily as they dueled for dominance.

He groaned as she nibbled his bottom lip again playing with his right ear and shifted position. Bonnie gasped as she felt his hardened member sweep against her sweet spot. Lifting her up a few more inches she grabbed hold of a branch overhead; freeing up his hand to release his throbbing erection. Bonnie heard him slide his zipper down and with one hand he cupped under her bottom; gliding the other over her legging-covered thigh under her skirt. Damon wasted no time ripping the flimsy material and fisting her lace panties into his hand. His knuckles rubbing slowly against her sending a shudder through her body. She was so wet and hot Damon thought he would cum now. He buried his head in her neck, and let out an unnecessary breath.

Bonnie felt the cold breath on her neck and bit her lip in anticipation. Damon kept up his ministrations and smirked when he felt the gush of liquid hit his waiting hand. He twisted his hand once more and in one quick motion ripped her panties off. He tugged impatiently at her skirt offering it the same fate as her discarded underwear and tights.

"Don't rip it." Bonnie peeped out softly, still recovering from her impromptu orgasm.

Damon nodded and slid his hand towards the button then took a step back unwrapping Bonnie's still shaky legs letting the skirt slide down to her ankles.

"Lift your leg." he ordered in her ear, causing her to shudder again.

She lifted her right leg and before she could get it back on the ground her legs were back around his waist. His tongue back down her throat. He kissed her with such fervor and want she felt herself getting light headed. Coming back down from the mini high she felt his warm cock laying against her thigh inching higher. Finally rubbing against her entrance, she squeezed her eyes shut as Damon shifted once more grabbing each of her legs.

Damon thrust as much as he could into her causing a shriek than whimper from Bonnie. He tried pumping two more times this time slower a little more of his length sliding in with each thrust. The tightness of her warmth was everything from jarring to unnerving. The heat of her cave intertwined with the chill of his erection. Giving a whole new meaning to the words _fire and ice; _he swore he never felt anything more enchanting. His eyes crossed flashing between black and blue before settling on the former; as a lone tear slid down Bonnie's soft cheek. Leaning against the tree for support; and halting his movement he bored into her emerald green eyes eyebrow raised.

Damon may be an asshole, but he really wasn't a virginity snatcher. He never wanted the responsibility or hassle, and unless the witch was training for a kegal contest she was the "Virgin Mary" reincarnated.

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie whimpered eyes glassy. "Do it."

She seen the flicker of hesitance in Damon's icicle eyes. Saw the flash of guilt telling him maybe he shouldn't, the impending grief that would eat away at him if he allowed himself to feel. But she didn't care. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted to cause him pain. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he could turn his emotions off at a drop of a hat, and she was forced to feel. She wanted to punish him for the curse that was dawned upon him that seemed more like a blessing right now. But more than anything she wanted to punish herself.

Unable to take the intensity of Damon's gaze any longer; she averted her eyes, pulled up with the branch, and slammed down taking in his full length eliciting a heart wrenching moan from each of them. Damon balled his fist into her hair attacking her lips again thrusting deep into her slow and steady. She felt the bark of the tree scratching her back and fused her head into Damon's shoulder to muffle her screams. This only egged Damon on in the ecstasy he was feeling courtesy of Bonnie Jr. Caught up in the rapture he pulled away from to give her a chance to catch her breath. Bonnie felt the now familiar pressure building up and tightened her legs around the vampire.

Damon felt the clinching of her walls the power causing him to nip his own lip. "God…"

"Faster." she panted into his neck her soft lips caressing the skin.

Damon picked up his pace causing another scream from Bonnie. Feeling a change of position she muttered some incantation and Damon fell flat onto the forest floor. Bonnie rode him harder both hands on his hard chest. He began mumbling incoherently in Italian-eyes rolling every which way-that sent Bonnie over the edge in a shaking fit. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life, but this wasn't the moment. She wanted him to shut up and let her ride out her grief, her pain. She bent over taking his lips in hers tasting the metallic mixture of both their blood.

"_Fuck_." Damon growled flipping them over plunging harder as her heat clutched him for dear life.

He groaned licking his lips as his own climax neared. Each thrust he took was a personal fuck you to Katherine. Showing her that he was worthy, that he could cause pleasure as well as pain. That he was needed, he was the better choice. It was to show her what she was missing. He ran his hands up Bonnie's shirt caressing her breasts before freeing them from their prison. They stared at each other's lust clouded eyes. His black rimmed in red hers hinting an acai color.

Dipping his head low, he nibbled both of her perky breasts before sinking his fangs into the top of her left one. Suckling softly as he came provoking another orgasm from the already shivering witch. She moaned as he licked her nipple and kissed up her collarbone leaving a trail of her own blood.

They stayed there, connected. Him over her; panting deeply. One being really out of breath, the other out of disbelief.

Bonnie Bennett had given him the best fuck of his life. Not to mention that her blood had him feeling like the cow that jumped over the moon. He stared down at the tiny witch under him eyes meeting for the hundredth time that night. She seemed to be almost glowing thanks to the shimmering of her sweat.

Bonnie stared deeply into his piercing blues. She calmly lifted her hand to his cheek caressing it softly, before delivering a painful slap causing him to roll off of her.

"This is why I hate witches." Damon glared. As Bonnie quickly searched for her discarded clothing.

"What have I done." she murmured to herself, already horrified of their tryst.

"Damon! Bonnie!" Stefan's voice rung out through the trees.

"Oh, God." Bonnie whispered hurriedly getting herself situated.

Damon only sat up smirking too high on her blood to give a damn about anything. He felt an internal sense of elation that he never wanted to leave. As far as he was concerned St. Stefan could kiss his pale dead ass.

He watched as Bonnie half walked, half stumbled her way back to her car occasionally wincing in pain. A tiny chuckle escaping his lips he rolled his brighter than normal blues and collected himself.

"Damon?" Stefan asked approaching his disheveled brother. "What happened?" he asked seeing the now healing stomach wound and bruises on his brother.

Damon gave Stefan an annoyed look before looking in the direction that Bonnie scurried off to.

"Lets just say I _came_, I saw, and I concurred." he said with his ever present smirk.

Stefan saw the mischief in older brother's eye. Catching the fact that his brother found everything amusing and seemed a little off. He noticed the unusual electric eyes of Damon and caught the smell of Bonnie in the air. Putting two and two together he quirked a brow.

"Where's Bonnie?" he questioned cautiously.

Damon's sinister grin grew wider. "She's alive brother. Tired, a tad bit hurt, but alive."

With that Damon walked away leaving a bewildered Stefan eyeing the scene. It looked like a war-zone, but Damon said she was alive so he'd take his word for it. For now.

**Okay that's the first two chapters and more to come. I'm still feeling out the characters personalities so if some things seem OOC sorry. Yes I know the sex part was long, but I wanted to get into their feelings and the brutality of it all. And all this happened in the span of 20 mins in their world and that includes the fight so whatev lol. I'll try to update soon, but I have other obligations to the Secret Life fan fiction page. Thanks for reading. Oh and excuse my boo-boos I did proofread, but I probably missed some things.**


	3. Empty Places

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters rights belong to LJ Smith and CW respectively.* **

**A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed and giving my little story a try. I call it the little engine that could lol. **

****Edited 7/18/2012**

**Empty Places**

Stefan sat quietly, perched outside Elena's window. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. The way the rebellious strand over her face moved up and down with each breath she took. Sure he could have came in, but sometimes he just liked to watch her. See her at her most innocent stage, when she slept. Tonight was a close call and the thought of losing Elena choked his undead heart. Seeing her that helpless and unable to do anything was a feeling that he didn't enjoy.

He was grateful that Damon got to Bonnie in time. Despite the lack of details his brother provided in his giddy state, he found out that a fight between the two ensued. Damon proclaimed himself as the victor, but somehow Stefan knew better. He'd been contemplating going to the Bennett residence to check on her, but got sidetracked by Elena's sleeping form. Sighing he jumped off his favorite tree branch and made his way to May street.

* * *

><p>Caroline laid still in her bed unable to sleep. One of the side effects of being a vampire she assumed; they didn't need much sleep, but when they did they pretty much sleep like the dead they were. Very hard. She heard shuffling outside and the sound of keys jingling. Her eyes darted to the red digits of her alarm clock 1:30 am. Her mother was just getting home from another long day of being Mystic Falls' lone sheriff. She rolled her eyes and threw her legs over the edge of the bed.<p>

Her and her mother had never been close, but since her mother found out about her vampirism she'd been avoiding her like the plague. As much as Caroline wanted to blame her mother for her less than enthused reaction she really couldn't. Her mother was scared, that was understandable. Being taught to feel a certain way about people your whole life and to find out that your own flesh and blood is one is a lot to take in. Living life hating something is hard to change in a matter of weeks so she'd give her time. Because that's all Caroline had now-a-days, was time.

"Hey mom." she whispered coming into the kitchen where her mother was sifting thru mail.

Liz raised her eyes to meet her daughters and put on a forced smile. "Caroline."

Caroline sighed at her mother's greeting. So that's what they had come to greetings by first names. Liz saw the hurt look on her daughters face, but couldn't help the feeling of fear that was crawling up her body. Was this _creature_ still her daughter, her beautiful baby girl? Could she really be the same girl she was before eating habits aside? It was hard for her to think these things and as much as she wanted to act like everything was okay, they weren't. Her daughter had turned into one of them. One of the things that were destroying her town, and for the past couple of weeks she'd been sleeping with one eye open afraid Caroline would get a little too hungry.

Sipping her vervain tea she offered her a small smile. The human in her still unable to see her daughter so hurt and ignore it.

"You should be asleep right now. School's tomorrow."

"I know. I was just waiting for you." Caroline stated avoiding her mothers' eyes.

Liz's eyebrows rose to her forehead. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered bashfully. "I just wanted to talk to you. About, about everything."

Liz exhaled deeply. She knew exactly what Caroline wanted to talk about, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. Which is why she had picked up extra hours at work. To give herself more time. More time to decide what she should do.

"Caroline honey I'm really tired, and you should get to bed. Maybe we can pick up this discussion tomorrow?" she suggested dropping the mug into the sink.

Caroline's face fell causing the pretty blonde to frown. She nodded sadly and headed back up the stairs to her room. _Maybe tomorrow, _she thought as she snuggled back into her full sized canopy bed. She could wait until tomorrow, she had time. That's all she had now-a-days.

* * *

><p>Bonnie pulled into her empty driveway shifting the gear to park. Her father was off again on another business trip that would last a couple months, not even waiting to say goodbye. She wondered how he could just continue on with his life when everything in hers changed. He didn't even have time to grieve his mother's passing before he took off again for yet another adventure. Her head drifted to the steering wheel, actions from the last hour replayed in her mind.<p>

After hearing Stefan's voice she'd attempted to make a mad dash for her car. Only to be hindered by her sore throbbing limbs, so her mad dash turned into a sad amble. She just prayed to God that Damon hadn't told Stefan what happened. He had to know if he let it slip that she'd kill him right? It was an unspoken agreement between the two anyway. If Damon did anything she didn't like then he would be in for a world of hurt. And telling Stefan about their little indiscretion was the epitome of the agreement.

If anyone would have told Bonnie this would be how she would lose her virginity she would have cursed them for being so cruel. She had always expected it to be romantic, and perfect, and gentle. So gentle and soft with the some she loved. Someone who loved her. She expected to be treasured, for her body to be cherished, not ravished. Most importantly she expected to be in a bed. Nevertheless, the fact of Grams being gone r_eally_ gone had surfaced. Leaving her with undeniable guilt and she wanted to feel pain. She needed to feel pain.

Bonnie looked over to the passenger seat where her phone sat buzzing for the umpteenth time. She knew it was from Jeremy before she even glanced at the screen. She grabbed it and her bag and made her way to her door. Jeremy was the last person she wanted to talk to now. Him and Elena both. She was ashamed of what she did to her friend tonight it was stupid. Tonight she did a lot of stupid things though. She didn't even want to think about her estranged boyfriend. Or was he her ex-boyfriend now? Sure they had, had the arguments of all arguments that stemmed from him kissing a certain ghost, but did they end things? Was what she did considered cheating as well, even though their relationship status was up in the air.

She shook her head. Another problem for another day all she wanted to do now was take a long hot shower. To get rid of any trace that said 'Damon Salvatore was here' she felt utterly disgusting.

"Hey Bonnie." a voice came from behind her.

Startled she turned around so fast aggravating her already stiff neck. "Stefan, you scared me." she breathed out.

"I'm sorry." he said softly green-blue eyes roaming the battered woman in front of him. Clothes ruffled and dirty. Her hair was tousled and the area around her mouth red. Her lips more full, almost swollen. The scent of her blood intoxicating him, along with the prominent scent of Damon. The former out ruling any question he had regarding the strong stench of his older brother. All he saw now was red.

Bonnie saw how Stefan was mapping out her appearance and immediately felt nervous. When his eyes flashed that haunting blood red she fiddled with her keys never taking her eyes off the calmer vampire. She didn't know if she was more afraid of him biting her or finding out her secret. Just as she got the door open Stefan flashed in front of her blocking her entrance causing her to yelp and drop her keys.

She figured he regained his composure as she was met with soft aquamarine eyes. "Did Damon do this to you." he whispered so close to her face she felt the cool air of his breath hit her cheek. His cool fingers traced the fingerprinted bruises left by his sibling.

Bonnie winced at the contact nodding slowly whilst he continued eyeing her form, attempting to find the wound where the blood was flowing from.

"Stefan I'm really tired, and I don't want to talk about Damon. Maybe you should leave." she sighed as he trailed his eyes back to hers.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

Bonnie stared at the man who seemed too timid, too weak, to be a creature of darkness. His eyes searching hers for answers she didn't want to share. Stefan had a way of looking at you, at directing those cool eyes toward you that made you want to share the weight of the world with him. Eyes that made you feel safe, made you trust him. Eyes that spoke to your soul. Honest eyes.

"I'm okay." she smiled sadly. "Tell Elena again I'm so sorry." she said turning to the door.

Stefan grabbed her hand forcing her to face him once more. They locked eyes for a moment before he nodded and turned away from the broken witch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked slowly up the stairs to her room. Thankful her father wasn't here he would go ballistic at the sight of her. Pulling her hair into a messy bun and throwing off the rest of her clothes she headed to her bathroom. Catching her appearance in the mirror her breath caught in her throat. Clear as day were the marks of Damon's hand. Dried blood was almost on every part of her body. She didn't know if it was hers or his. Her thighs were bruised and she had a small cut on her lip from his fang. A few welts and scratches from the tree and she looked as if she came out of an horror movie.<p>

Shocked at her visage she walked to her shower and turned on the hot water. As the hot water hit her exhausted tired body she slumped against the stall. Finally for the first time that night her body relaxed, her mind cleared, and she let out the underlying emotion that had been bottled in the whole day. She screamed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Sliding to the shower floor she brought her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Bonnie Bennett was broke and she could now admit it.

She couldn't stay in Mystics Falls, she was too unstable. It was time she did something for her.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later..<strong>

Two weeks. Bonnie Bennett had been gone for _two weeks_. And for two weeks Damon Salvatore had been pissed.

The moment he heard the witch had decided to show her judgy little face again, he called an emergency meeting at the boarding house. Because of her sudden 'disappearance' they couldn't follow thru with their plans of capturing the wolf. Meaning that Elena was still in danger also meaning that she messed up one of the most flawless plans he'd ever thought of. He scoffed at the thought of her, and she had the _nerve _to call him selfish. Up and leaving when the going got tough was the most selfish thing she could do.

For two weeks he had been putting up with Stefan's broody looks of disgust and Elena's disappointed eyes. Not to mention Gilbert Jr. and Caroline's annoying mouth. All because he _defended _himself against the little witch. Was he allowed no sympathy at all? She could have really killed him-in more ways than one-but no all she had to do was bat those beautiful long eyelashes, and pout those full luscious lips, and everyone was team Bonnie. He didn't even want to think how they'd react once they found out about their little fling. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone if Elena found out he'd never have her.

He smiled thinking about how her rich blood flowed into his mouth. It was the most flavorful little treat he'd ever had. He licked his lips subconsciously thinking back to the potent liquid. He wanted it again and he would get it any means necessary.

"Damon." Elena deadpanned eyeing the daydreaming vampire. "Damon!" she said again snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yes, princess?" he smirked.

Elena cracked a smile rolling her big brown eyes. "When Bonnie gets here please be nice. I practically had to threaten myself with bodily harm just to get her here."

Damon acted as if he was pondering her request before walking towards her. Standing in her personal space he caressed her blushing cheek.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me provoking Joan of Arc."

Elena gulped at the intense gaze he was sending her way. Naturally she averted her eyes for Stefan as he continued.

Damon drew her closer to him causing her breath to hitch, "I plan to kill her with kindness." he wiggled his brows dropping his hand.

Damon laughed at the rattled brunette while she glowered at him. Once again he got Elena flustered it was getting easier by the day. It'd be a matter of time before she could no longer deny the attraction.

Elena stomped up the stairs agitated. She hated how Damon had that affect on her. The way his pale blue eyes made her forget for 2 seconds that she was Elena Gilbert and in love with his brother. She knew why he did those things Damon always wanted what he couldn't have; and he couldn't have her. Elena knew that by giving Damon an inch he'd take a mile, but she couldn't help herself. How could she not care about his well being? There's nothing wrong with showing compassion, but Damon always ruined it by wanting more than she could give.

"Hey what's the matter?" Stefan asked snaking his arms around his girlfriend, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled happy to be back in her comfort zone. Her safe place. "Nothing. Damon being the usual ass he is."

He smiled into her neck as she turned to face him. She stared into his green speckled eyes and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he chuckled.

"Your eyes remind me of these little marbles me and Jer played with as kids." she laughed pinching his cheeks.

Stefan pouted at the comment and whined, causing even more laughter to erupt from Elena.

"Hey no pouting. That was the most beautiful marble I've ever seen." her eyes now looked far away. "It was clear with green, gray, and blue intertwined in the center. It was my favorite one I used to roll it around with my mom when we played Jacks. It was her favorite too, she said those were cool, calming colors."

Stefan wiped the lone tear that slid down her creamy cheek.

"I still have it." she whispered now looking into his eyes. "Its part of the reason I love you so much."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms kissing her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Bonnie groaned as she and Caroline pulled up to the Salvatore mansion. She had barely got off the plane when Elena was blowing her up threatening suicide if she didn't come. To say this was the last place she wanted to be was an understatement. This would be the first time she seen Damon since that night, and she didn't know what to expect.<p>

"Care do we have to go." she whined to the bubbly blonde.

It was Caroline's idea to carpool. Bonnie had initially said no, but after hearing about her mom problems she felt bad. Her and Caroline were in the same boat now that she thought about it. Both had a parent refusing to accept them, refusing to coat them with the unconditional love that's promised to a child since birth. She turned away from Caroline at first, but immediately made amends for that very reason. She had complained about being neglected; so who was she to turn a friend away when they were reaching out to her.

"It'll be fine Bon. You're a badass witch, and I've got a few Damon ass kicking's under my belt. So together I'd say we're a force to be reckoned with. The terrible two."

The two teenagers laughed uncontrollably. Both relishing in this little piece of normalcy before jumping back into their very own hell mouth.

* * *

><p>He smelled her. That curious scent of vanilla and wild flowers. Two aromas that would never coexist fit perfectly on the witch. She was here and so was Barbie to his dismay.<p>

"Where's Stefan and Elena?" the annoyingly piercing voice of Caroline Forbes barked out.

"Right here." Stefan said as he lead Elena and the rest to the library.

Caroline looked longingly at the couple who was so sweet that it made her nauseous and bitter. Times like this she missed Matt, she missed the love they shared and the times they spent together. Feeling a soft pat on her back she turned to face Bonnie who was giving her a comforting smile.

"Let's just get this over with." the witch exasperated.

Caroline chuckled at her friends words and the face that went along with it. Turning into the library they seen Damon already by the bar with a cup of bourbon, typical.

"Do they have a bar in every room?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie who laughed.

"Nice of you to finally join us Cinderella and Pocahontas." Damon stated raising his glass.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Elena. This was the first time she seen Elena too since that night. Partly because of guilt. Guilt of what she did and guilt of almost continuing.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." Elena said back giving Bonnie's hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." she smiled.

"Order. Order in the courtroom." Damon began. "Since the resident witch is back its time to get this plan underway."

Bonnie scoffed at his comment, but continued listening uninterested.

"Especially since the full moon is closer now." he said shooting daggers at Bonnie.

"How close?" she asked ignoring him.

"Next Friday." Stefan informed.

"What? So does that mean that he'll be stronger now, since its so close?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but me and Damon are still stronger." Stefan assured.

"Well I am, at least." Damon corrected. "Him and Stef might be tit for tat."

"But Stefan is the one that's supposed to go with Bonnie to retrieve said wolf." Caroline reminded. "How is that going to work?"

Stefan, Elena, and Damon all shared a knowing look.

"What don't I know." Bonnie asked warily.

"Well…" Elena trailed off. "Don't panic."

"Of course you telling me not to panic is going to cause me to panic." she babbled.

"Damon's gonna have to go with you." Stefan finished.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No. No. _Hell_ no."

Damon laughed at her response. "And we know alot about hell don't we?" he taunted. "It's the only way witch."

"I am not leaving anywhere with him." Bonnie protested.

"And why is that?" Damon pushed, causing all eyes to rest on her, and she snapped her mouth closed.

"I could go too." a voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Jeremy! What are you doing here." Elena scolded. "I thought I told you, you are not involved in this."

"I'm not a kid and you're not my mother. I can help. Tyler trusts me so I could distract him while Bonnie and Damon get Mason." he reasoned.

"Robin does have a point." Damon shrugged.

"Then maybe Bonnie won't feel so uneasy if I'm there." he said glaring at Damon.

Bonnie remained silent. Now she would rather just go alone with Damon. Jeremy had been trying his best to get back in her good graces, but she just wasn't ready to be hurt again.

"Okay then its settled?" Stefan eyed an upset Elena for approval.

"Fine." she relented.

Jeremy smiled happy to be apart of something.

"Bonnie why don't you go down to the cellar and get the wolfsbane." Stefan suggested. "I'll get the weapons Alaric left."

She nodded getting up from the rest of the group. Damon watched her leave and edged his way out of the room. If she thought he was letting her slide she was mistaken. He wouldn't be Damon if he didn't gloat about being her personal "cookie monster."

Bonnie stepped into the corner of the room that held the harmful spices. After staring at the shelf for several minutes the wolfsbane finally caught her eye. After reading the little label she turned around to head for the stairs.

"Oh hey… Bon-Bon" Damon drawled out annoyingly startling the girl.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "Move."

"Long time no see" he continued never moving from his place in front of the witch.

She huffed crossing her arms. "What do you want Damon."

He smirked stepping closer into her personal space. "Hmm other than Elena, I wouldn't mind quenching my thirst with your blood." he shrugged.

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. "That'll happen when hell freezes over." she snapped.

Damon only grinned harder taking a step closer. They stood neither backing down from their defensive stance ready to pounce. When Damon suddenly upped the anty by sliding his cool hand down the top of her blue jeans. Bonnie gasped as two chilly fingers hit her nub.

Glaring at him she bit her lip. "Stop it" she ordered.

Damon merely ignored her keeping to his agonizingly slow ministrations. Never once breaking eye contact with her.

"Now Bonnie your mouth is saying one thing, but your _lips_ are singing a different tune. Which one is it?"

She tried to move again, but Damon pinched the bud causing her knees to buckle. He chuckled catching and holding her to him. "We both know I made you feel good so why fight the temptation."

Bonnie smiled darkly "The only thing I felt was dirty and disgusting" she hissed out.

"Yeah disgustingly _hot_ and bothered." He interjected.

She scoffed "I'm embarrassed and ashamed that I let a decrepit thing like you even touch me. Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit."

Damon rolled his eyes already growing bored. He let one finger slip roughly into her wetness the pointer taking the shape of a question mark. She groaned as he got in her face.

"The only thing you were regurgitating that night was my name Bennett." He retorted taking his hand out of her heat.

Licking his finger he smiled. "Vanilla ice cream was always my favorite."

Bonnie gave a bemused look to the arrogant vampire.

"Am I interrupting something ?" Stefan said approaching the couple.

From the look of disgust on Bonnie's face and content on Damon's he knew Bonnie was probably a second away from giving him an aneurysm.

"Everything's fine isn't that right witch." He said with a sickly smirk.

Bonnie's eye twitched before she ultimately nodded heading quickly back up the stairs. Followed by an amused Damon.

"Anybody smell ice cream?" Stefan stated raising an eyebrow, following the duo.

Damon gave a smug look while Bonnie stood rigid. That was it, she had it. Snapping her head back to the two vampires she focused solely on Damon giving him the most powerful aneurysm she could muster. Stefan looked on in awe at the power Bonnie was exuding; and the pain on his brother's face. That alone causing his own head to hurt.

"Bonnie I think that's enough." he said cautiously to the perturb witch.

She flicked her eyes to Stefan and frowned frustration written on her face. She stopped the aneurysm in marched back up the stairs and out of the door.

"Guess she's out." Damon shrugged nonchalantly getting to his feet.

Stefan turned back to his brother angrily. "You go find her and apologize for whatever you did."

"I didn't do anything its not my fault she's having one of those mood swings." he hissed back.

"I saw what you did to her Damon, so cut the crap. I haven't told Elena but I think she'd look at you differently if she knew you choked Bonnie." he said with disdain. "We need her so fix it."

Damon's eyes flickered black, he shoved Stefan into the wall. "Fine." he said between clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>Bonnie parked her car in her empty driveway and strutted into her house. She looked over her eerily quiet abode disappointed that once again her father had chosen work over her. Dropping her keys she settled on the couch when the doorbell rang.<p>

Opening the door she came face to face with a disgruntled Damon.

"What." she said harshly.

He looked up at her trying to say the words that just wouldn't come out his mouth. He didn't do apologies, especially for people he hated and especially to witches.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled lowly.

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" he yelled louder. "I'm sorry I bit you, and pulled your hair… and slammed you into a tree." his eyes downcasted to the porch.

Bonnie nearly choked on her spit. Not just from his sucky apology, but the fact he apologized period. She couldn't help the little snicker that escaped her lips. You could tell he wasn't used to apologizing to people.

"Will you come help us or not." he gritted out annoyed that she was laughing at him.

She looked past him to his car seeing Jeremy sitting quietly in the backseat observing the scene.

"Fine." she chuckled. "Only because my love for Elena goes deeper than my hate for you."

"Yea, yea whatever." he mumbled following her to the car.


	4. Wild At Heart

***Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the Vampire Diaries (sad face). All rights to LJ Smith, The CW && Co.***

**A/N: Thanks everyone who's reading and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it =).**

****Edited 7/18/2012**

**Wild At Heart**

The ride to the Lockwood mansion was awkward to say the least. Bonnie practically begged Jeremy to sit in the front, to avoid further conversation with Damon. Now as she looked up and saw Damon staring at her thru the rearview mirror; along with Jeremy's occasional glances she was regretting the decision. Subtle was a word neither man understood and Bonnie felt like a piece of meat.

"Finally." she mumbled out as they pulled into the beautiful estate.

Growing up she remembered her, Caroline, and Elena thinking Tyler lived in a castle and was some type of prince. The facade held until of course Tyler opened his mouth yelling they had "cooties" effectively crushing all their fantasies. She shook her head at the memories, they had all come a long way since then. A lot had changed.

"Everyone ready." Damon's voice boomed through her thoughts.

Jeremy nodded while Bonnie took initiative and started walking to their destination.

"Bonnie." Jeremy called out.

She stopped walking and turned her head slightly to let the young man know she was listening.

"Be careful." he continued with a half smile.

Damon pouched his lips as Bonnie gave the boy a smile and a nod, teens were so fickle these days. The witch looked at him disapprovingly. He put two fingers to his lips sticking his tongue inside the "v" they made taunting her.

Bonnie gave him a repulsed look and he waggled his eyebrows. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie's change of expression; she gave him a reassuring smile that it wasn't to him, causing a chuckle from Damon. She narrowed her eyes at him while Jeremy made his way to the back of the estate. Leaving them with their trek to the front door. After greeting the housekeeper they stood in the foyer eyeing their next move. Bonnie began to walk away when Damon grabbed her hand pulling her close.

"Remember try to get a feel for that stupid stone." he whispered.

"I know." she huffed ripping her arm from his grip.

He watched as she waltzed into the office around the corner.

"Damon Salvatore." Mason Lockwood smirked. "What brings you here?"

Damon returned the insolent smile with one of his own. "You."

* * *

><p>Bonnie shut the office door quietly as she gazed around the room. Everything was cherry wood with a dark finish. Each thing had its own place and the big desk that sat in the middle of the back wall, was extremely detailed. She walked over to it sliding her hand down it. She couldn't help but admire the décor, she'd always been a sucker for antiques. One of her guilty pleasures was curling up on the couch watching HGTV and the DIY network. Remembering she had a job to do she quickly put on her detective hat.<p>

"If I was a very valuable moonstone where would I be?" she mused to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Tyler what's up?" Jeremy said to the teen that was looking out into the forest in thought.<p>

Last night his cousin had told him about the family curse. The curse that he feared would get the best of him sooner than later. To say that his temper was getting even more uncontrollable was an understatement. He could just look at something and the severe feeling of fury would just wash over him. The other day he had spouted some unkind words to his mother when she was complaining about his dirty laundry. He left the pseudo mayor in tears. Even after a million apologies he still felt bad. The sense of agitation was coming more often now, he could feel it. And he was scared, it happened at random moments. Kind of like now that he was looking at Elena's little brother.

"What do you want Gilbert. My mom raided my stash 2 days ago I have nothing for you." he complained.

Jeremy's smile faltered slightly as he put his hands up in mock defeat. "Look, bro I didn't come for any drugs, I figured we were kind of friends now." A beat. "I just wanted to see what was up with you."

Jeremy was well aware of how gay the whole statement came out, but if it'd distract Tyler than so be it. Tyler eyed Jeremy suspiciously he would not consider them being friends one 'heart to heart' didn't mean he wouldn't kick this kids ass.

"What do you really want." he asked folding his arms. He wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Especially now.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, who knew this would be so awkward. Now he was thinking maybe Caroline should have came. He noticed the way Tyler would eye her at lunch.

"Alright." Jeremy sighed in defeat. "I'm working on this drawing for student council, and I was wondering if I could persuade you to lend your services."

Tyler snorted. Was he serious? He was really starting to question what team Jeremy batted for. Speaking of he hadn't seen him hooked to Bonnie in a while.

* * *

><p>Mason stared at Damon bewildered at the man's statement. Damon just stood in front of the wolf arms crossed, smirk still in place. Deciding to throw the dog a bone after a few moments, Damon stepped closer.<p>

"Fuck it. I know what you are, I know what _you_ know and I know who you're working with." he counted off to a now angry Mason.

Damon looked amused as he waited for the inevitable growl that would pass through his lips. "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way." Vamping out to prove his point..

Mason glowered at the older Salvatore and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly his lips curled into a smile. "I never was one to do things the easy way." he retorted before his eyes went amber.

Without warning he pounced on the shocked vampire shoving him forcibly to the floor. Damon recovered quickly, but he hadn't expected the wolf to be _this _strong. It was almost as if someone had magnified his strength. Hurling him against the wall he used his vampire speed to clash against him. Tightening his pale hand around his meaty neck.

"I tried to give you an option." Damon gritted out between clenched teeth. "But I guess I should've brought the Scooby snacks."

Mason struggled to get from under his grip beyond tired of Damon's lame jabs. Taking a moment to really think about the situation he smiled. "Tyler!" he called out to a surprised Damon.

Tyler stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head to the side. "Did you hear that?" he asked Jeremy.

"Um, no anyway what were you saying." Jeremy voiced nervously trying to get him to continue.

Tyler held up a hand to hush the teen. Jeremy felt the change in atmosphere and immediately knew he had to distract him. Tyler made a move to go into the mansion, but Jeremy caught his arm.

"Hey, maybe it was coming from the woods?" he supplied.

Tyler shook his head freeing his arm from Jeremy's grip. "No. It was from the mansion."

Jeremy grabbed Tyler's arm for the second time. When Tyler snapped his head back and Jeremy saw those eerie amber eyes, he immediately wish he hadn't.

"Let. Go." Tyler snarled out.

This was one of the times Jeremy hated his super hero complex. "I can't do that."

Tyler felt the familiar pang of rage hit him. Before he could stop himself pushed Jeremy so hard, that the boy fell hard into the Lockwood stone. A family rock that had all carved their names in. He saw the blood gushing from the boys head and panicked.

"No. no, no." He repeated running his hands through his short brown hair. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

Before he could check his friends pulse he heard the poignant voice of his uncle. Making a split second decision he ran towards the house hoping someone could help him and help Jeremy.

* * *

><p>After rummaging through about 3 rooms, Bonnie was having no luck with finding that dreaded stone. Either they had it tucked away real good, or an exceptional witch was hindering her from sensing it. Just as she headed back towards the office she felt a jolt of energy. It was so strong that it cut off her airway. She looked to her left and began walking, the feeling of suffocation getting stronger. It was here and it was close.<p>

"Bonnie!" Damon's voice rung out stopping her in her tracks.

She stopped halfway deciding which was more important the moonstone or Damon. Settling on the moonstone, she began walking again until she heard him calling out to her again.

Groaning she turned around running to his voice as he called out to her three more times. Each one sounding more distressed than the first. When she made her way back to the foyer her mouth dropped. There she seen Mason and Tyler hovering over an impaled Damon.

"Stay out of this Bonnie." Tyler growled in warning.

She looked from her friend back to Damon and then Mason. Damon rolled his eyes and groaned as the pain from the wood was making it harder to stay awake. This wasn't the time for Bonnie to be a Benedict Arnold. All personal issues aside she was supposed to be on his side. Just as he was giving up on being saved Mason raised another leg from the broken chair aiming for his heart.

Closing his eyes Damon heard a deep groan coming from the room. Realizing it wasn't coming from his mouth he opened his eyes to see Mason Lockwood had dropped to his knees. Tyler advanced on Bonnie, but stopped short as her other hand shot in his direction causing him to growl.

Damon looked as the little witch glowed, her electric greens bouncing back between an illuminating violet. Hearing the gurgling of Mason shook him out of his stupor. Mason had began coughing up blood as Tyler was laid out down for the count. Assuming that the witch would stop he pulled out the piece of wood. Dusting himself off he redirected his attention back to Bonnie only to see that she wasn't slowing down. One eye completely amethyst.

"Bonnie?" he called worriedly. "Bonnie!" he repeated. Flashing over shaking the witch out of whatever trance she was in.

Bonnie gasped her eyes dissolving back to the normal hue. "What happened?" she breathed weakly, before collapsing in Damon's arms.

Damon carried her bridal style into the yard calling out Jeremy's name. When he found the teen he sighed exasperatedly. His nose flaring at the smell of blood. Shifting to cradle Bonnie in one arm he bent down to check the kids' pulse.

"Dead." he snorted bemused glancing at the ring on his finger. Good he wouldn't have to harbor the guilt of losing Elena, because he failed to protect Indiana Jones.

His eyes shifted back to the mansion where the two Lockwood's lay unconscious. Logic rallied in his mind, Tyler must have lost it in on Jeremy, therefore provoking the curse. Which ultimately meant that he'd have to take both wolves back to the boarding house. Essentially killing them, Damon was never good with pets. Especially those who could kill him.

Pulling his cell phone out he dialed his brother's number. Stefan answered after the 1st ring.

"We got a problem." he drawled. "Get here."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked slowly down the dark corridor feeling the cold tile on her bare feet. Observing her surroundings she let out an annoyed sigh. This was a familiar place she'd been here everyday for the past 3 weeks. Everyday since her grams died, every time she closed her eyes.<p>

Turning down the same path she usually goes when she relives this dream, she heard the distant voices.

"Are you sure about this?" A voice interjected that she couldn't quite make out.

She looked into the distance eyeing the two women. Clear enough that she can tell they are women, but fuzzy enough where she can't make out their faces.

"Not yet." A voice bellowed from behind her. Bonnie turned around to see the well-known emerald eyes reminiscent of her own.

"When?" Bonnie questioned whirling around to look back at the distant scene in front of her.

"That my child is up to you." Emily's voice replied.

"As I'll ever be." a voice from the scene said to the other woman. It sounded almost muffled and Bonnie had a slight inkling who it was.

"There'll be consequences." the first voice told the other woman.

Then the picture Bonnie was watching started to degenerate right before her eyes. Like the many times before, always at the same part.

"What am I suppose to see?" she asked her ancestor.

"The truth." Emily stated before fading away.

"Emily!" Bonnie called out. "Emily wait!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" she heard a voice call out sternly. "Bonnie!" he reiterated shaking her.<p>

Bonnie slowly opened hers eyes taking in the unrecognizable room. She jumped up quickly bumping smack dab into another head.

"Ouch!" they groaned in unison.

"Stefan?" she said faintly rubbing the small bump on her forehead.

"Bonnie." he returned shaking his head side to side. "You have a hard head." he laughed.

She smiled apologetically. "Some would say both figuratively and literally."

Stefan laughed again nodding his head. "That must have been some dream."

"Yea." she dejected. "Very interesting."

"You were moaning." Stefan offered playing with his hands.

Bonnie saw him avert his eyes and felt her cheeks heat up. "I can assure you it wasn't _that _kind of dream."

Stefan shrugged nonchalantly before capturing her eyes again. "Are you okay?"

She thought for a second. Other than the prolonged jet-lag she still felt, she would suppose she was alright, physically that is. Emotionally was a whole other topic, but something she didn't feel comfortable sharing with Stefan.

"Yea, just a little tired. Where's." a beat "Everybody."

"Well." Stefan started getting comfortable. "Damon is guzzling blood in the den with Alaric waiting for Mason to wake up, Elena is in another guestroom with Jeremy waiting for him to wake up, Caroline's in the cellar waiting on Tyler to wake up, and I was here. Watching you...waiting for you to wake up." he smiled.

"Thanks." she said softly, slyly running her hands down her leg. Feeling the material of her black skinny jeans she exhaled. _Still dressed._

Stefan looked at her amused and she blushed. "Sorry." she said of her lack of faith in him, not him per se but another vampire.

Stefan raised his hands. "No offence taken. Damon did bring you up here, so your reaction is just."

Remembering how bad off the vampire was, the question slipped out involuntarily. "How is he?"

Stefan smiled softly. "By the time we all got to the Lockwood's and back here his wound had healed some. Oddly enough he refused to drink any blood until he got you situated. Said you saved him and he owed you."

Bonnie looked away from Stefan and bit her lip. "What happened?"

"I really don't know Damon said after you took Tyler and Mason down, you just collapsed. And apparently Tyler killed Jeremy and activated the curse."

"How long was I out for?" she continued. Oblivious to his last statement.

Stefan looked up to the ceiling than back at her. "About 3 hrs."

Bonnie looked horrified. "Give or take?" he added in.

"I don't know what happened." she whispered mostly to herself. It was like she had completely blacked out. Like another her was in control while she just sat back and watched. The thing was that she had a glimpse of this feeling before. During the tomb spell only now it was getting stronger.

"You just overexerted yourself." Stefan smiled. "You're still new at this whole witch thing. Just have to learn your limits."

Bonnie nodded still in thought.

"I'm gonna let everyone know you're awake are you gonna be okay?" He asked heading to the door.

_No. _"Yes."

Stefan left and Bonnie climbed out of the oversized bed. Jeremy was hurt, well had died again she had to go check on him. She didn't bring him back just to have him die anyway, thank God for that ring. Making her way down the creepy dark hallway she stopped when she heard giggling. Going into a room on the right she saw Elena sitting on the bed with a tired looking Jeremy.

"Bonnie." Elena said standing up to hug her friend. "I was just coming to your room."

"Hey." she said sheepishly looking at a beaming Jeremy. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let Jer come." she apologized to Elena.

"No its okay. It wasn't your fault who would've known Ty would turn all incredible hulk." she tried to joke, but Bonnie knew her friend and knew that she was only putting up a front. Probably to appease Jeremy.

"Can I talk to Bonnie alone for a minute?" Jeremy spoke up to his sister.

Bonnie gave Elena a pleading look to stay, but the tall brunette only smiled. Mouthing a good luck as she exited the room. Bonnie stood awkwardly by the bed looking everywhere, but at Jeremy.

Jeremy smirked. "You can sit Bon I won't bite. I'm not a vampire remember tried and failed." he laughed.

Bonnie gave him a tight smile and sat at the very edge of the bed.

"I know we haven't had a lot of time to talk since." he trailed off as Bonnie nodded knowing what he was going to say. "But I miss you and after what happened today I want to give us another try."

Bonnie sighed and grabbed Jeremy's warm hand. If she said she didn't still have feelings for Jeremy she'd be lying. She would probably always love him, but what they had was puppy love. An idealistic love they neither of them could ever live up to.

"Jer…" she began

"I know a lot has happened, but can't we at least be friends. That's where we were before. Let's build on that, take things slow. I'm willing to wait for you Bonnie." he stared at her intently.

He was so eager, so earnest. Bonnie stared into those dark eyes she had gotten lost in so many times.

"Okay." she whispered kissing his hand. He smiled. "You get some rest."

Bonnie got up and headed for the door, she gave Jeremy one more glance and saw he was asleep already. Giving a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes she tip-toed down the hall and to the stairs.

"Going somewhere witchy." A voice spoke from behind her.

"Damon." she breathed putting her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

The eternal stud tilted his head to the side and smirked at the girl in front of him. "In the flesh. Did I scare you?"

"No." she deadpanned.

He pouted. "Gots to do better. Where are you going?"

"To see Tyler." she specified pointing to the stairs.

"Yeah...no" he stated pulling her back down the hall.

"Let go of me, he's still my friend."

"Your _friend _is a dog who's going to be put down very soon." he scowled.

At that Bonnie snatched her arm away causing the vamp to face her. "What is that supposed to mean."

"It means I can't have things that can kill me running around town. He has to go." he said as though it was common sense.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "I can kill you."

Damon's eyes went wild. "You know why I can't kill you."

"Yea, because then you'll have another reason to add on your long list of why your love for Elena will always be unrequited." she gritted out.

She saw Damon's eyes go cold all signs of amusement gone. He let out a small growl as he advanced on the neurotic witch. Bonnie took several slow steps backward before landing against a wall. Damon slammed one hand to either side of the witch's body.

"This isn't about how I feel about Elena. This is about how I can't protect her if I have to constantly watch my back for ferocious wolves. What if I accidentally get bitten? You say you care about her prove it. Because the little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago has me iffy about where your loyalties lie." he hissed.

Bonnie saw red. "Don't you ever question my loyalty to Elena, or throw my error_s _in my face. I put my life on the line for that girl everyday." she said angrily jabbing a finger to his chest. "Make no mistake Damon, just because I let you taste the rainbow doesn't mean I'll hesitate in lighting your ass on fire. I meant what I said; if a drop of innocent blood is shed because of you, you will pay."

Damon felt the scorch on his flawless pale skin melt under Bonnie's touch. Her finger had steady gotten hotter with each word she uttered, but he refused to back down. They stood glaring until Bonnie lowered her smoking pointer. She smiled at the small red imprint her fingertip left on the little patch of skin visible from his v-neck. They were even now; she had a faint bite mark above her breast, and he would have the reminder of her mark for the rest of the night. She would make sure of that.

"Leave Tyler to me." she ordered. Ducking under his arm making her way back to the stairs.

"Bonnie…" he griped.

"You owe me." she reminded.

Damon scowled as he watched the witch walk down the stairs. God did he hate her.

**So, Tyler's a wolf now poor baby. I can't wait to start writing Forwood though, I was going to make him interested in Bonnie too, but Forwood was calling me lol. Thanks for reading =).**


	5. Harsh Light Of Day

***As usual I own nothing, but the plot. All rights go to respective people.***

****Edited 7/18/2012. This is the chapter before the plot starts to change a bit from before.**

**Harsh Light of Day**

"Care?" Tyler rasped as his eyes adjusted to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Its me." she peeped with a half smile.

Tyler groaned as he tried to move to a sitting position. His throat still burned from whatever Bonnie did to him. He could feel the inflammation, but also the odd tingling sensation from his body healing itself. His eyes flashed to Caroline as realization set in.

"Where am I?" he asked eyeing the concrete walls and steel barred door.

"You're at the Salvatore boarding house." she said softly. "They put you in the cellar because-"

"I'm a werewolf." he finished. "Which doesn't explain why you're here. I can hurt you can't I?"

Caroline grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm here Ty because we're friends and I took it as my personal duty to look after you. And yes you do have the ability to hurt me, but that's not important right now."

Tyler smiled lightly at his crush. Over the past couple weeks he found himself growing closer to the care-free spirit she evoked. The fact that they were both on Matt's shit list could have been another reason, but that wasn't important.

"They're going to kill me aren't they?" he lowered his eyes to their now entwined fingers.

"No. They're not." Bonnie's voice rung out startling the twosome.

Aware of where Bonnie's eyes had drifted Caroline slid her hand out of Tyler's if she could blush her face would be beet red.

"Sorry for interrupting." Bonnie offered still by the door.

"No, no its okay." The blonde said waving her over. "Did you want to speak with me?"

"No." Bonnie smiled. "I actually came to check on Tyler, but I see he's okay so I'll just be going." she stated easing out.

"Bonnie I promise you weren't interrupting." Caroline began but stopped as she seen Tyler furrow a brow.

"What's wrong?" The witch and vampire asked in unison.

"Bonnie" he trailed off. "You smell different."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your smell..its…I can't explain" he sighed.

"Maybe its just your senses adjusting now since the curse is activated." Caroline suggested.

A bit reluctant Tyler finally nodded in agreement to ease their discomfort. His senses had nothing to do with what was radiating off of Bonnie's body. It was dark, seductive even.

"Are you okay Bon." Caroline rang out.

"Yea why would you ask?" she mused.

"Well for one your hand is shaking." Tyler began.

"And there's a thin trail of blood hanging on to the tip of your nostril." Caroline finished. "Maybe you should lay down."

Bonnie touched the tip of her nose with her trembling hand; trying her hardest not to panic. "It must be an after effect of the aneurysms I gave Ty and Mason." she deduced.

"Aneurysm." Tyler scoffed in amusement. "More like asphyxiation."

"What?" Caroline gasped in surprise.

"That can't be right…" Bonnie whispered going back upstairs ignoring Caroline's worried call.

She vaguely heard Tyler ask about Mason's whereabouts when she ran into someone.

"Woah slow down." the voice laughed grabbing her shoulders.

Bonnie smiled uneasy. "Sorry Lena. Can we talk for a minute?"

Elena noticed the disconcerting look on Bonnie's face and quickly nodded.

"Elena." Stefan's voice rang out from the room she had just traipsed from.

All three blushed as Bonnie saw Stefan's naked upper body. Finally noticing that the brunette was clad in 'Stefan wear' Bonnie's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh." she let out eyes big.

"He-it can wait Bon." Elena said quickly.

"No. its okay go have…fun. I'm gonna run and get my things and I'll see you tomorrow." she rushed out passing the red faced teen. Just as she was about to run after her a cold chill ran up her body.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked wrapping his strong arms around Elena's waist. She rested her head against his chest as he began trailing her ear and neck with kisses.

She closed her eyes in bliss as his tongue caressed her earlobe. All previous train of thought vanished.

"I don't know." she breathed her voice even more throaty. Stefan smiled before lifting her warm body. Intent on finishing what he started.

* * *

><p>Bonnie ransacked the room in search of her shoes until her eyes caught the beautiful view outside. Disregarding the previous task she found herself sitting in the bay window. She'd never been upstairs in the Salvatore mansion before so she never got to experience the scenary. The view the crescent shaped moon was giving over the small pond, that was nestled between the trees was breathtaking. She knew the property was beautiful, but this scene brought her so much tranquility.<p>

_What's wrong with me. _She wondered as a tear escaped her mossy green eyes. She really wanted to tell someone how she was feeling. Keeping up this façade was draining her. Her powers had been having a mind of their own for a while and she was afraid they were slowly taking over. Not to mention the loneliness was seeping in now that her grams was gone.

Her father was still away on business and even if he wasn't she still couldn't talk to him about her magic. He hated all things supernatural so confiding in him was off limits. Caroline was taking care of Tyler, Elena was lost in Stefan, and hell even Damon had Alaric to wallow in. And here she was once again alone. Jeremy passed thru her mind, but he was too weak to help her. Plus, she wasn't ready to forgive him for the hurt he caused. Sure she knew he was sorry, but that didn't mean things could go back to normal, and she wasn't sure she wanted them to. For once Bonnie just wanted someone to be there just for her and not want anything in return. Didn't they see she was barely hanging on?

"Stop it." a gruff voice spoke from the door.

Bonnie flinched at his voice and wiped furiously at her eyes. Letting out an array of coughs to cover up the fact that she'd been crying. Mentally she knew he could probably smell the saline waters, but she couldn't let him see her this way. Couldn't let him see her weak.

After clearing her throat she flicked her eyes on him. "Stop what?" she stated harshly before turning back to face the landscape.

Damon smirked at her antics and took her reply as an invitation in. Misery loved company and he was always the life of that party.

He sat next to the witch as she drew her legs into herself. Her head propped between small hands, gaze focused outside.

"Trying to be normal." he whined. "Ordinary." he continued boring into her profile.

She turned her gaze to the cold creature sitting beside her. "What?"

He pursed his lips at her obliviousness. "You're an _extraordinary _being still trying to confine to this _ordinary_ world. Embrace your gift Bon-Bon." Azure eyes prompted.

She rolled her eyes at the use of her nickname coming from his mouth. She hated it. Still, she couldn't help the incredulous snicker that passed her lips. Was the devil incarnated really giving her a 'pep talk', they had to be breaking some unspoken rule right now. Then again, this wouldn't be the first time that Damon had her breaking the law.

"Says the tortured soul." she snickered again as water built back up in her eyes.

Damon gave her a sour look. "Do I look like St. Stefan? Are there waves of depression on my forehead? I don't think so." he said offended at her accusation.

This only made Bonnie's snicker turn into a full blown laugh. "Come on Damon. Everyone with s_eeing_ eyes knows you hate what you are."

Damon went frigid. Could the witch read minds, look into his eyes and see his life, feel his emotions? Of course she _could_, but she wasn't that powerful yet. Those kind of skills took years for even the best witch to yield. The alternative was that he was just that transparent though, so he'd take the former.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Bonnie only shook her head. "I always had an inkling about you two, but when Elena told me that _Stefan_ was the one who turned _you_, it was like an 'aha' moment." she whispered tauntingly.

Damon felt himself getting angry. Like someone just snatched away his street cred. He swore if he didn't love Elena he'd be ripping her throat out right now. How could she share something so personal, so intimate; with someone he loathed. Someone who loathed him.

"Don't be mad at her." Bonnie stated as if she read his mind. She didn't, he was just that transparent. His eyes spoke volumes she could see the hurt, the betrayal. "It was an accident."

Ignoring her words Damon recovered himself quickly. "We're not talking about me Prue, we're talking about you, and your annoying 'woe is me' attitude." he bit out callously.

Anger flashed across her avocado eyes, and she was ten seconds away from giving him an aneurysm. That's until she remembered her body's act of bleeding earlier and her out of control hands.

"Look." the vampire continued. "I'm just saying you have a beautiful gift. You should embrace it. Like you've said I didn't want my power, but I embraced it. I embraced everything about vampirism and relished in it. Loved it, still do." he smirked when she turned up her nose.

"You want to know the difference between me and Stefan." he stated smugly. "I embraced my calling and because of that; I run my power, my power doesn't run me."

The words caught Bonnie's attention and she stared at the older vampire. Not knowing if his words were directed at her or at Stefan. The latter for which she didn't understand.

Seeing the baffled look on her face he merely shrugged. This wasn't the time to throw out Stefan's secret, besides that weapon was being saved for when he would steal Elena away.

"I better get going." Bonnie said nervously slipping on her shoes.

"What happened to that care-free girl I met at that Halloween party?" Damon responded. "The one with all the 'umph'."

Bonnie lifted her head and glared at the vampire. "A vicious psychotic creature tried to kill her."

Just as she got up and was two feet in front of the window seat she felt it. A little buzzing underneath the surface of her soft caramel skin, when the cool fingers gripped tightly around her wrist. She turned her face to dissect the vampire.

"What was that you pulled today." he whispered. A far away look in his eyes.

"Aneurysm." she found herself whispering back. Fingers still clutched around her wrist he got up and stood in front of her. His head was shaking in the negative.

"It was different. More." his tone still soft as if they were sharing an intimate secret.

Shaking her head she began to dismantle his theory, but his cool finger on her lips silenced her.

"The dog was foaming blood at the mouth." he muttered seeing fear cross her eyes. "I've never seen anything like that. Something isn't ri-"

Finally finding the strength to break away, Bonnie made her way quickly to the door. "I have to go." he heard the witch murmur.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into his home like he did any other day. He felt the slight pulsating of his head that let him know he was in fact drunk, but not drunk enough. Dropping his keys on the letter desk at the door he made his way to the bar.<p>

Stopping at the entrance his ears perked as familiar laugher erupted from the study. Changing his path he walked to the library and peered undisclosed inside. By the window he seen two women sitting Indian style on the big window seat giggling uncontrollably.

One woman being Bonnie, her dark waves cascading down her back. She looked to have a faint glow, her face showered with utter joy. Eliciting a jovial view from Damon. The other was Katherine reincarnated. His self-proclaimed love, Elena. He smiled as she shared another bout of laughter with Bonnie.

Then his face twisted in confusion. There crawling somewhat warily between the two ladies was a baby. A girl. Her hair the color of sable, pulled into a ball of curls on top of her head. Skin a creamy tan that hinted at honey. He couldn't make out her eyes though as she was facing Bonnie.

The girls cooed again as she fell trying to crawl back to Elena. _Is she Elena's? _He wondered to himself as he watched the brunette's rich hair flow onto her face as she nuzzled the giggling baby's nose. Bonnie laughed at her friend and the child.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a soft voice says from behind him.

"Picturesque." he agreed still observing the scene. He felt his heart warming as the child giggled again feeling some sort of pull.

"You must protect her Damon." At that Damon's eyes reluctantly left the scene and face Emily Bennett.

"Why?" he asked generally confused. Why was she even here? In his dream, especially when she knew he wanted nothing more than to kill her reneging ass. "Why should I do anything for you?"

"Its not for me." she snapped.

"Then for who?" he countered.

"Stella." she disclosed hurriedly looking around.

He glanced back to the bouncing baby girl. "Whose is she?" he asked the nervous witch.

"I cannot tell you now, but soon you will see. I must go they've found me." she said evaporating.

"Wait! Who?" he called after Emily.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Stefan screamed again this time shaking his brother furiously.<p>

Damon's eyes snapped open, confusion etched across his face. The remaining memory of his dream left as he focused on Stefan's distressed face; annoyed.

"Its too early for drama Stef." he groaned pulling a pillow over his face.

"I think you should see this." Stefan reasoned unable to keep the astonishment out of his tone.

Damon now with his interest peaked followed his brother into his room. Stefan turned to Damon as they reached the door in warning.

"I want you to just look and tell me I'm not crazy."

Rolling his eyes Damon pushed open the mahogany door. His mouth immediately dropped as his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" he heard himself mumble.

"Thanks." Stefan whispered patting his brother on the shoulder.

There in front of them Elena lay…floating over Stefan's king-sized bed. They watched the doppelganger breathe evenly, her cheeks giving off a rosy disposition as she hovered peacefully. Sheet still attached to her airborne body.

"How? What? When?" Damon stumbled out as he watched in amazement.

"I don't know." Stefan began. "I woke up and seen she wasn't lying next to me, after panicking for half a minute I noticed the sheet hanging in thin air. Then plain as day I see Elena still sleep, in mid-air like she's on a magic carpet ride.

"This has Bonnie written all over it." Damon grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Stefan sighed. "You call while I try to get Elena down."

Damon nodded, eyes still trained on the new target of his affection. The white sheet exposing her smooth olive colored back. And wait, was she naked under there? Damon licked his lips before curling them into a smirk.

Sensing his brother's thoughts he grumbled a 'leave' to Damon before abruptly shutting his door.

Damon snapped out of his reverie and retreated back to his room. Picking up his discarded pants he pulled out his Iphone and dialed Bonnie's number.

Bonnie groaned as the vibration of her cell continued rattling through her head. Downside of sleeping with your phone under the pillow she thought. Grabbing for the putrid device she clicked the answer key.

"What." she moaned tiredly into the speaker.

Damon smirked when he heard her voice. Instantly his mind traveled back to the night they had sex and she continuously moaned his name, among other things. Bonnie had to have one of the sexiest moans ever; it was a cross between a mother playfully scolding a child and a heated, breathy sigh.

"Hello." she said again.

Caroline's scream interrupted his snarky comment; and her presence in his room surely threw him off.

"Tyler's a wolf." she said shakily. The growl that came out of Damon's mouth sounded a little too much like Scooby Doo, and if this situation wasn't serious Caroline would have thrown that in his face.

"Get your ass up and on your broomstick now witch." he hissed before hanging up the phone.

Bonnie who heard Caroline's scream was already up in the bathroom by the time Damon issued his command. What the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>By the time she made it to the mansion Bonnie wanted nothing more than to leave. Everyone looked annoyed, tired, irritated, and bewildered. And all those emotions were focused solely on her. She stood awkwardly then made her way into the tense room.<p>

"What's up guys." she smiled sheepishly. "Coffee?" she offered holding up the cardboard holder.

Damon cut his eyes at her and the smile dropped quickly from her face.

"What did I do now." she sighed exasperatedly.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Stefan informed.

Bonnie looked at them lost letting her eyes take in their appearance. Stefan's shirt was dirty and ripped, along with Caroline's apparel. Elena looked shaken, Jeremy looked spooked, and Damon's arms seemed to be healing from something. Noticing Alaric's and the two wolves lack of presence she spoke again.

"I honestly don't know what's going on, and why do you guys look so...rough?" she finished.

"You sure you haven't been trying out any new spells?" Elena hesitated.

"Yes." Bonnie clinched through her teeth. She was so tired of being blamed when things went wrong in this God forsaken town. Comes with the territory of being the lone witch she reminded herself.

"Well let me enlighten you hmm." Damon said sarcastically. "Elena's a freaking genie, Stefan, Caroline, and my rings don't work hence my beautiful charred flesh." he stated pointed to his arms.

"Found out the hard way when I tried to leave with Alaric to do research." he mused. "Sun stopped me dead in my tracks, at least it didn't get my hair though."

Bonnie cracked a smile at the thought, mad she missed it. She knew she shouldn't have stopped at Mickey D's, but she only made that pit stop because Damon 'ordered' her to the boarding house like some child. At his scowl she wiped her face clean of amusement.

"Tyler and Mason are now full blown wolves." Caroline mumbled, causing Bonnie's eyes to bulge.

"Where are they? Are they.." she trailed off.

"We didn't kill them." Stefan sighed, "but we had a hard time trying to trap Mason in the cellar with Tyler."

"He almost bit Stefan." Elena sniffled, gripping his arm tighter.

Damon scoffed at the teen's reaction. "Oh let's not forget that we have our very own ghost buster. Isn't that right Jer."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie sympathetically. "I saw Anna and Vickie earlier."

Bonnie ran a hand loosely through her curls. The words _there will be consequences,_ steadily on replay.

Damon and Stefan shot out of their seats in alert, just as Bonnie opened her mouth. In the blink of an eye the supernaturals heard the opening and closing of the front door. Before they had a chance to react, a trail of smoke leading to the adjacent wall caught their attention. There in all her glory stood the very bane of their existence, dark curls flowing as she stood arms outstretched in front of her. With one hand braced tightly on Bonnie's neck and the other on her doppelganger. She tilted her head in the others direction, sinister smile in tow.

"Hello boys." Katherine sang as her burns began to heal.

**Katherine's back with her own agenda and baring answers to many of the groups questions. But sharing information isn't really her forte now is it lol. She spent years with Emily so she has to know something about what's going on right? We'll see next chapter thanks for reading =).**


	6. Consequences

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own The Vampire Diaries...if I did it would be way better…trust me.**

**A/N: **Edited 7/18/2012 **

**Consequences**

"Hello boys" Katherine grinned cynically before focusing her attention back on the two teens in front of her.

"Katherine…" Damon trailed off.

"You know I like to make an entrance." she mused. "Close your mouth Damy, wouldn't want to taint your precious Persian rug."

Damon's mouth snapped shut and the awe feeling he had was now over.

"Well this gives a whole new meaning to meet your maker." Caroline mused humorlessly. Turning her nose up at that woman who ruined her life.

"Let them go Katherine." Stefan ordered taking a step forward.

"One more step Steffy and I snap my pretty little doppelganger's neck." She hissed.

"What do you want bitch" Damon grimaced crossing his arms.

"Oh, Damon is that a way to greet your true love." she purred.

Damon's eyes bled red as he rushed his maker. In the course of half a second she let go of Elena's neck, threw him against the opposite wall, and resumed her position.

"Try that again babe, and I wont be so kind." she warned as Damon got up dusting off.

"Let, me go _now."_ Bonnie seethed at the vampire. It was unnerving how much she and Elena looked alike. If it wasn't for Katherine's tepid skin she probably wouldn't have known the difference.

"Oh the witch finally speaks." Katherine laughed.

"This witch can also kick your ass." Bonnie informed confidently. Although she didn't really know if she was strong enough to go through with her threat. Katherine was 500 years old after all sedating her would take much more than it does with Damon.

Katherine looked amused before Damon spoke again.

"Alright lets cut the BAMF's act down and get to business. Why are you here Kit-Kat" he taunted.

Katherine only smirked deviously before looking back at her victims. "So happy you asked. The witch needs to undo what she has done."

* * *

><p>"<em>Jeremy."<em> a soft voice called out. Wrenching his eyes away from Katherine he saw Anna standing in the doorway.

His lips quirked into a small smile. It had been weeks since they last talked. After the incident with Vicky, Bonnie made sure that he'd be speaking to only living things. Although he loved Bonnie he still loved Anna, and he missed talking to her.

Slipping away from the ensuing argument he stepped into the hallway and greeted Anna.

"I missed you." Jeremy supplied easing the tension.

"I missed you too. But that's not the only reason I'm here." she added on.

At that Jeremy's eyes got serious. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Katherine tightened her grip on Bonnie's neck, causing her to squirm. "I didn't do <em>anything."<em> she huffed scratching at Katherine's arms to no avail.

"If your problem's with the witch; then what's with going all 'Stone Cold Steve Austin' with Elena?" Damon asked out of curiosity. Receiving several glares from the room.

"I don't like her." she shrugged as if that was obvious thing in the world. "One of me is enough."

"I'm nothing like you." Elena choked out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Elena's remark garnering a smirk from Katherine. She had to admit the little witch had moxy; and nothing was more enticing than a badass witch.

"Well I doubt Bonnie would even attempt to help you with your hand around her neck." Stefan quipped nastily.

Katherine tilted her head and frowned as if in thought. Stefan had a point if she wanted the witch on her side scare tactics wouldn't work. Seeing the beginnings of a rift between Bonnie and her doppelganger she figured her best bet would be to befriend the young girl. Especially since she knew a great deal about the Bennett witches.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you Stefan." she said with a smile. "You're absolutely right." With that Katherine made her move. Throwing Elena into Stefan she raced out of the boarding house with Bonnie in the blink of an eye.

"Nice going Saint Stefan." Damon hissed. "Now on top of everything else we have to do; we have to play hide-n-seek with that bitch."

"Why do you care?" Jeremy glared reentering the library.

"We don't have time for this we have to find her." Elena whined.

"Find who?" Alaric stepped in with a couple of books. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Ric" Elena yelled pulling him into hug. Just happy that someone who could possibly explain what was going on, and make sense of these crazy new abilities she was having.

"Bonnie. Katherine just took her." Caroline filled in sadly.

"Something's wrong with Bonnie. She's-she's." Elena trailed off. She didn't exactly know what _she _was, but she knew something was off. While Katherine had them in the choke hold from hell Elena was eyeing everyone. Each person was giving off some kind of shadow equivalent to an aura. Stefan and Caroline's were a lilac color and gave off pure feelings, well as pure as vampires could get. As she had watched Jeremy disappear his shadow was a peary white, probably because he was a ghost whisperer now. When she got to Damon; his to be expected was an ashen color and to her dismay she felt the same uncomfortable vibes from Katherine. Damon's aura wasn't the one that scared her though. When she looked at Bonnie she was engulfed in a charcoal colored cloud with a silvery one hovering above. She quickly removed her eyes from her best friend the bleak dark overcast she was getting from her was too much for the doppelganger to handle. Bonnie's aura was nearly choking her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I don't know I think we just need to find her. Soon." Elena sighed.

Ric looked cautiously over every supernatural in the room. Something was wrong indeed and after Elena's admission; looking at the younger Gilbert's stoic expression he had a clue he might know more than what he was telling.

"Well, I found some books that may be able to give us some insight on what's going on." Alaric started.

"Katherine said something about Bonnie has to undo what she did." Stefan reiterated.

"So I guess we should get to witch hunting, because knowing Katherine she knows more than she's saying." Damon informed.

"I'm with Damon." Elena stated grabbing her jacket.

"Hold it warrior princess where do you think you're going?" he snarled snatching her jacket away.

"I'm going Damon. Bonnie is my friend and she needs me."

"No." they all yelled in unison this time.

Elena narrowed her eyes at Caroline. "This is Bonnie!" she yelled incredulously.

"Exactly and I don't think she'd want you endangering your life anymore than it already is." Stefan reasoned rubbing her shoulders.

Elena shook her head no. Bonnie was always there to save her, and she felt she owed her friend the same. It was her fault that they were even in this mess.

Caroline on the other hand had enough of Elena's stubbornness they were wasting time. "Elena this isn't about you and its not up for discussion. We" she stated pointing to her Damon, and Stefan. "Are going to find Bonnie and you are staying here." she commanded.

Elena pursed her lips into a thin line taken aback by her friends outburst. All she wanted to do was help. "Fine." she huffed. "But be careful." she pecked Stefan's lips and eyed Damon as she said the words.

Damon smirked at her action and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go start the car." Stefan announced heading out the door with an oversized umbrella he shared with Caroline.

Damon grabbed his jacket from the coat rack when he felt Elena's warm hand grab his wrist.

He smiled. "Yes, Elena."

She folded her arms and tucked a long brown strand behind her ear. "I know how you feel about Katherine." she began as Damon looked away and clenched his jaw. "Although she hurt you I know you probably still care about her so…please be careful Damon. She cannot be trusted."

He smirked and cupped her cheek. "Are you giving Stefan the same concern you're expressing to me, missy." Blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Her doe eyes rolled in amusement. He always had to make things complicated. "I know Stefan can take care of himself." she replied moving out of his hands. "Its you I'm worried about."

He gave her a half smile before tossing the jacket over his head and walking out the door. There wasn't time to dally with Elena he had a witch to find.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar room, her head was pounding. The rushing winds of her run with Katherine had no doubt caused her whiplash. She felt a slight burn from her side and immediately caught the scent of witch hazel. Witch hazel was like vervain to witches; shoot them up with just enough and they would die. Judging by the dose and the fact she was indeed alive she figured there was only enough in her system to bind her powers for a few hours. And who knew how long she had been out.<p>

"You're up." a older caramel colored woman spoke.

Bonnie's head snapped to the left seeing the woman sitting in an old rocking chair.

"Who are you?" she asked her powers instantly letting her know she was a fellow witch.

The woman smiled and walked over to sit at the bottom of the couch. "I go by Lucy, and I assume you know we are one in the same by now."

Bonnie nodded excited that she had found another witch, but cautious because she obviously played for the enemy's team. She also got a different vibe from this witch than she got from her Grams.

"If you mean we are both witches than you are right, but no we are not the same." she protested.

Lucy laughed at the sassy witch if only she knew. "You will see soon enough."

"Why are you working with Katherine?" Bonnie asked curiously. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why someone would work willingly with Katherine so the witch had to be bribed.

"Why do you work with the Salvatore brothers?" Lucy returned.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the witch, yes Stefan and Damon were vampires but they were nothing like the psychotic bitch that created them. Well Stefan at least wasn't Damon was just Stefan's plus 1.

"Touché but it's not the same." she insisted.

"Oh?" the woman asked amused. "Do you not care for them? I work with Katherine the same reason you work with the Salvatore's. Because they are your family; and she is mine." Lucy supplied.

Bonnie sat stunned at the woman's admonitions. Did she really care about Damon and Stefan in that way? She had to admit that it was kind of difficult to be around people every day without feeling some sort of attachment, but she only tolerated them for Elena's sake. More importantly Lucy considered Katherine family, and witches were every bit loyal as they were judgy. So this meant this Lucy person would die for the original doppelganger and that would be a problem.

Bonnie got up and made her way to the door of the tiny cabin. She had to get out of here before Katherine came back to try to finish whatever she started.

"I've spelled the room. You are stuck here until Katherine returns." she warned.

Frustrated Bonnie returned to the couch. "You will pay for this."

Lucy laughed at the young witch's threat just as Katherine entered the room.

"Hey girlfriend." she chirped bouncing on the couch next to Bonnie.

"Allow me to leave now." Bonnie hissed.

"And why would I do that Bon? Me and you are about to bffs, I promise I'm much more fun than that sorry excuse of a doppelganger I have." she mused.

"Me and you will never be friends and I'd choose Elena over you any day you dirty whore."

Katherine rushed Bonnie to the wall causing a soft thud the teen gasped at the action. She wrapped her petite hand around Bonnie's throat before dipping her head in the crease of her neck. Bonnie's heart sped up as she felt the cool tip of Katherine's nose grazing her from neck to collarbone as she inhaled her scent.

"Sweet ambrosia." Katherine breathed before dragging her tongue up Bonnie's slender neck to her ear.

Bonnie grimaced at the action, but remained still. She wondered just how close Lucy and Katherine were, because clearly Katherine was strutting on the line between gay and straight. Which didn't really shock her as much as it should, she'd read her share of Anne Rice books to know. She felt a light throb down below and briefly wondered if she was too.

Katherine smirked. "I think we should make a deal."

Bonnie scoffed at the idea. "If I wanted to make a deal with the devil than I would have chosen Damon." she bit out.

"Eh, I understand better the devil you know blah, blah, blah. But Damon doesn't know the things I know." she assured stepping back allowing Bonnie to catch her breath.

"What makes you think I care what you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Well everyone wants to know about their family, do they not?" she smirked.

That statement alone got Bonnie's full attention. "What do you know?" she questioned.

"Deal first answers later." Katherine pushed.

"Fine what's the damn deal." Bonnie sighed exasperatedly. Now she realized where Damon got that annoying persistent trait from.

"We need you to put the balance back as it was." Lucy spoke up. "And Kat here would like her moonstone."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you people I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

"Maybe you didn't directly, but I did a spell for Kat to trace why her ring wasn't working and it led us straight to you." Lucy stated matter-of-fact to a stunned Bonnie.

"Besides that I want the moonstone and you my dear are going to get it for me." Katherine interjected.

"I thought you had the moonstone with Mason." Bonnie replied.

"Let's just say the wolf isn't as dumb as he looks."

"What does the moonstone do?" Bonnie questioned.

"Right now its the only thing keeping you alive."

* * *

><p>"Jeremy we need to talk." Ric said after Elena went to pick up food.<p>

They had been researching through the books for the last 3 hrs to no avail. Ric had been wanting to talk to Jeremy about what he knew, but didn't want to bring it up around Elena, so now was the perfect time.

Jeremy looked up from his atlas and met Ric's eyes. "About what?" he asked.

Ric gave him a look and he sighed closing the book.

"What's going on?" Alaric questioned carefully, not wanting to push to hard.

"I saw Anna earlier. She just said that the other side is an uproar because the balance is off." Ric nodded for him to continue. "She said that everything isn't what it seems, and things will get much worse."

"What aren't you telling me Jeremy?" He asked not getting the cryptic talk.

"She said that Bonnie is the root of it all. The end all be all." he said softly.

"What does that mean?" Alaric pushed.

"I don't know that's when I heard all the commotion and vaguely saw Katherine run off with Bonnie ."

Ric stood there silent in thought. He had found the number to an old friend that studied folklore in college. She gave him vague explanations why Tyler and Mason were now wolves. Also why Elena -the doppelganger- now held the power that was always within her. Something about a shift in planes and also about the moonstone being connected to the doppelganger. He had came to discuss this with Damon, but it would have to wait until everyone returned.

* * *

><p>Caroline was tired and hungry they had been searching for Bonnie for the past 2 hours and her scent was now almost nonexistent as they continued their hike through the woods. Good thing was that the sun had started to go down so she no longer had to be tucked under the drab fabric that clashed tragically with her ensemble.<p>

"When is your friend coming." she whined hating that her wedge heels were getting muddy.

"She should be here any minute I can smell the bitch." Damon interjected.

"Damon…" Stefan warned.

"What? That's what female dogs are called." he batted his baby blues.

Stefan groaned in frustration. "She's not a dog and please refrain from addressing her as such when she comes." Stefan ordered.

"Yea, yea." Damon waved his hand. "I don't care what the hell she is as long as she finds the witch."

Stefan and Caroline traded glances at Damon's statement. Since when did he worry about Bonnie's welfare.

"Stefan." Jules chimed happily giving her old friend a hug.

"Jules its so great to see you." he returned the hug giving Damon one last warning look.

"Okay you guys can continue catch up later. We need that keen nose of yours to sniff out our friend." Damon said as politely as he could, but still got a glare from Jules.

"Damon. Always a displeasure to be in your company longer than necessary." she leered.

"Caroline do you have anything of Bonnie's?" Stefan asked hopefully. An item of hers could help Jules sniff out her whereabouts sooner.

Caroline face palmed herself she knew it was something she was forgetting.

"Here." Damon mumbled handing what looked like scrapped lace to the werewolf.

"Do I even want to know what this is." she questioned before taking a quick whiff, and tossing them back to a shrugging Damon.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow as Damon stuffed the lacey fragment back into his pocket quickly before they had a chance to catch what it was. Caroline eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing." the blondes said in unison before following Jules.

"I got something." the female wolf whispered heading further into the woods.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at the seemingly lifeless bodies of Katherine and Lucy the throbbing of her powers finally going to the lackluster strumming she usually felt. Her body was jittery as she looked over her blood splattered clothes what had she done?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh what happened in the last 30 mins that made Bonnie lay the colossal smack down on Katherine and Lucy. More importantly what is the connection between Lucy and Katherine and what does Bonnie have to do with it? Next chapter is a flashback one so all questions are answered hope u enjoyed this filler and weren't too bored lol reviews are love. Good, bad, and ugly.<strong>


	7. Same Time, Same Place

***All things TVD are not mine…although I would love to help out the fan girl who writes the show lol. Anywho I own nothing, but this twisted little plot.***

**A/N: OMG guys thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. Oh and in my mind all vamps are bi-sexual lol I blame Joss Whedon and the Spangel thing ha-ha. I labeled the chapter so no one will be confused with the timeline since this is a flashback chap. Without further ado enjoy =).**

****Edited 7/21/2012 the italics are flashbacks**

**Same Time Same Place**

**One hour earlier…**

**The Cabin.**

"Okay…" Bonnie drawled to Lucy. " Well I don't know why that happened or what it means, but I haven't done a spell since-" she trailed off thinking of the night she nearly killed Elena.

"You haven't felt _off _in any way the past several weeks. No strange visions or dreams or-"

"What do you know about this spell thing?" Bonnie broke in.

"I have an idea that we are all suffering the effects of the _silver shadow_ spell." Lucy informed.

"The what?" Bonnie asked confused. She had never came across any spell like that in Emily's grimiore.

"A silver shadow spell. Its usually used to alter events in a person's life to better suite said person." Lucy explained to Bonnie and Katherine.

"Wow I wish I would have known about this spell weeks ago." Bonnie mused. She could have used that to bring Grams back without all the extra hassle of _almost_ killing her friend.

"No you don't." Lucy warned. "The spell has dire consequences. It shifts planes and fuses realities that in normal circumstances should never coexist. The fact that this spell was cast is a terrible plague for us all." she said seriously rifling through her traveling bag.

Bonnie bit her lip. She honestly didn't know how or why this spell was connected to her. She had enough on her plate already with trying to keep Elena alive and herself sane.

"And now since the planes are fusing other supernatural's are coming out of the wood work. Including the bastard I had Lucy banish to the 3rd dimension years ago." Katherine interjected.

"I don't know how I can help you." Bonnie said softly. "I'm a novice witch."

"You're a Bennett witch." Lucy corrected. "And that means everything."

"You're going to help us by letting Luce surf through your memories to see where everything went wrong." Katherine suggested.

"What no." Bonnie protested. She didn't know or trust either one as far as she could throw them. Who knew what she'd actually be doing in her mind, no not going to happen.

"I don't want anything to do with this I'm tired of always being in the middle." the teen finished rising to her feet.

"Don't you get it Bonnie?" Lucy smiled sadly standing to her feet as well. "In the middle is where you need to be."

"But why me." She almost whimpered collasping in a nearby chair. The plea sounded so helpless that Lucy almost felt bad for her.

Katherine on the otherhand patience was growing thin if the Original came back she was dead. Dead, dead. With that thought she rushed Bonnie nearly knocking her out of her chair. "Listen _Bon_." she hissed. "I've been more than lenient with you. Now you will cooperate with us because I swear if that monster finds me I will kill everyone you care about then end you. So tell us what we need to know."

Bonnie struggled against Katherine who was pinning her against the wooden chair. Her eyes bouncing between Katherine and Lucy. "Fine." she bit out.

Katherine smiled placing a kiss to the corner of Bonnie's mouth "See, now that wasn't so hard was it." she giggled releasing the painful grip she had on the girl's chin.

Bonnie didn't answer as Lucy came and placed her hands on either side of her skull. Closing her eyes she began to chant softly in Latin. At first Bonnie felt nothing than her head began feeling heavy. After a while she felt the pain as images from that night re-emerged. Images that she didn't recall or remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Still one hour earlier…but at the Salvatore Mansion<strong>

Elena eyed Ric and Jeremy suspiciously as she ate her cheeseburger. If Elena was nothing else she was observant, and by the fact that neither Jeremy or Alaric were speaking let her know something was up.

"Okay guys what's up." she voiced putting down her burger.

"Nothing." they said a little too fast for her taste.

"Uh un. Don't even try it. You guys are acting weird and I want to know why. Is everything okay? Damon called and said they had a lead with Bonnie so what's going on?"

Alaric and Jeremy merely traded glances before looking back at the inquisitive face in front of them.

"We do have an inkling as to why things are going wonky, but we're waiting till everyone returns before discussing it." Alaric said simply dipping a fry in ketchup.

Jeremy nodded in agreement before going back to his hot wings. Elena was not satisfied with this answer, she hated not being involved with everything. It was after all her fault that all this mess had started so she had a right to be included.

"Guys…" she started but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Everyone halted their movements and arched an eyebrow. Who would be visiting Damon and Stefan's house? Scratch that who would be ringing the doorbell? Immediately they relaxed realizing the guest was a human, because usually when vamps made an appearance someone ended up stabbed.

"I'll get it." Elena smiled uneasily, it was practically her house in her mind.

When she opened the door she gasped at the person facing her. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bloodshot. He was taking deep breaths as if he ran here, but she could clearly see his pick-up in the driveway.

"Matt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the cabin…<strong>

"_Bonnie we're not strong enough to open the seal." Sheila pleaded to her granddaughter to no avail._

_Bonnie had her mind made up. She wasn't going to leave Stefan in that tomb; after all the times he saved her she wouldn't leave him there._

"_I can't leave him in there grams." she cried. Things weren't suppose end up like this. Why couldn't Elena just stay put!_

_Sheila sighed unable to say no to her grand child. She knew if she did Bonnie would just try anyway and the circumstances could be deadly._

"_Okay Bonnie, but if you feel weak you say somethin' child." Her grandmother warned._

_Bonnie nodded as they grabbed hands and began to chant the now familiar spell. Halfway in Bonnie felt her head spinning, she felt as if she was going to throw up at any minute. She cracked open her left eye and seen that the seal wasn't down. Closing her eyes again she squeezed her gram's hands a little harder and chanted more fiercely. She felt her breath begin to hitch and a pang in her chest, but she couldn't let up they were almost there._

_After a couple more minutes the seal had broke first revealing Anna to her dismay, than finally Stefan and Elena with a distraught Damon._

"_Katherine wasn't there." Elena relayed to the baffled witches._

_Sheila felt her anger build up all this was for nothing. Katherine wasn't even in the damned tomb nor Damon for that matter like she planned. _

"_Broadcast it to the world doppelganger." Damon hissed nastily._

"_Damon…" Stefan warned._

_Damon just stood eyes bouncing from blood red to icy blue. He felt like a fool, all these years he'd waited for his one true love and it was all a ploy. A lie. Her ass was never in their and all the killing, manipulating, and maiming, he'd done for her was all in vain. He looked around at the sympathetic gazes from Stefan and Elena and grimaced. His eyes bounced to Sheila Bennett who offered him nothing, but disdain. Then his eyes went to the little witch, as soon as their gazes caught she immediately diverted her eyes. _

_Damon scoffed in disbelief. The little witch was pitying him, the fact that the one person who detested him most actually pitied him made him feel more worthless and humiliated. He couldn't take it anymore he sped off leaving all of them there in the tomb with the feel of his cool breeze._

_Sheila glanced at Bonnie and noticed how pale she was. Bonnie for the most part felt uneasy; it felt as if her equilibrium was off. Her vision was going in and out of focus and her breathing was becoming labored._

"_Are you okay baby?" Sheila questioned her granddaughter._

_Bonnie's muddled green eyes snapped up to the voice. Her vision no longer supplying the image of her grandmother. Before she could speak everything went dark and she felt the hard thud of the ground._

Katherine watched in awe as both Lucy and Bonnie flinched and groaned as the memories played within them. She looked on as Lucy's skin began to shimmer and shine from all the power she was using, a smile gracing her red lips at how beautiful she looked at this moment. Her undead heart fluttering with love against her own will; Katherine never met a person she couldn't entrance that is until Lucy came along. Don't get her wrong she was strictly dickly for the most part, but she wasn't one to turn a blind eye to a beautiful woman and Lucy was that. Lucy's slight hiss of pain brought her out of her trance then the witch dropped her hands from Bonnie's temple languidly.

"I don't remember collasping at the tomb...that has to be wrong." Bonnie said unsurely.

"Well it's in your memory hun." the older witch informed."It had to have happened."

"I know and in my dreams-"

"What dreams?" Lucy interrupted.

Bonnie clammed up immediately, she had said too much. These were her enemies and she hadn't even discussed her dreams with her team. Lucy seen her trying to shy away and took her hands.

"You can trust me Bonnie, you feel that?" She asked exerting some energy. "That's how you know you can trust me."

"I've been having these dreams since my grams died. I don't know what they mean, but Emily is there with me as I watch these two women talk. Its almost in circles and just when I think i'm going to figure it out Emily tells me I'm not ready yet and I wake up." she breathed.

"So your dreams are recurring and have been happening since your grandmother's death?" Lucy reiterated ignoring the slight pang in heart at the news.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Yes and in the dreams I'm always at Mystic Falls General Hospital, it's almost like deja vu."

"Or a repressed memory?" Lucy chimed.

Green eyes shot to hazel. "Maybe."

"Welp, I reckon a trip to MFGH in our near future." Lucy exclaimed grabbing her keys.

"I'll drive." Katherine interjected. "You drive like Ms. Daisy."

Lucy huffed while Bonnie just shook her head, she had a bad feeling about this.

Once at the hospital to Bonnie's disdain Katherine began compelling people into letting them through certain wings.

"You didn't have to compel that nurse to do away with herself." the young witch griped as the pulled her down the emergency wing.

"Can it witch." the brunette hissed sounding an awful lot like her childe Damon.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks as they turned the corner."This is it." she said barely above a whisper her hand flying to her open mouth. "This is the spot where my dreams takes place."

Lucy cleared her throat and drug Bonnie the remainder of the way to Rm. 402. "Lets begin." Taking a deep breath she put her hands back to Bonnie's temple seeing the scene through the teens eyes.

_Sheila stood still against the hospital room's door frame patiently waiting for her "get out of jail free card." Her labored breath growing easier by the second; she had made up her mind. She was going to do this. She watched as her son kissed her grand daughters' cold hand. His broken demeanor hurt her heart even more. She couldn't let this happen, this wasn't Bonnie's time._

_She felt like the whole night was nothing, but a nightmare thanks to a certain two vampires. The doctor's said she wouldn't make it through the night, and if she did it would n't be anything short of a miracle. So Sheila did the only thing she could do, she called the one person who could change this scenario. _

"_She's gonna be alright ma. I know she is." Robert Bennett spoke softly. His eyes never leaving his daughters form. "I know she is." The guilt of all the lost time he could have had with his daughter seeping in._

_She nodded but realized that he couldn't see her "She will."_

_A kicking and screaming Elena had been drug out by a sympathetic Stefan. Caroline left sobbing silently with a distraught Matt. Tyler followed closely behind trying to figure how the hell a perfectly healthy 17 year old girl just drops dead. Dude, she's a cheerleader for peeks sake he thought. Damon was still nowhere to be found. After leaving the tomb empty handed no one had seen him since._

"_Are you sure about this?" A voice interjects from behind her._

"_As I'll ever be." Sheila responds facing the younger woman whose skin could only be described as honey. A cascade of dark wavy hair framing her petite face._

"_There will be consequences." The green-eyed woman warns the older witch._

"_She can handle them." is all she says. At this point the only consequence she was concerned about was Bonnie never waking up._

_The younger witch nods and grabs Sheila's hand. "Then let us begin." she states as her green eyes turn a deep violet._

Bonnie's eyes shot open showing Lucy the rich dark irises of her now violet pupils. Before she had a chance to back away Bonnie sent her careening against a wall.

"Luce!" Katherine screamed vamping out intent on punishing Bonnie.

She reached the young witch biting into her neck roughly. Bonnie screamed out in pain as the fangs sunk into her soft caramel skin. She automatically outstretched her arm infusing her magic causing Katherine to fly against another wall. Katherine was ready to pounce again, but Bonnie stretched both arms towards the vampire and stopped her dead in her tracks.

The action causing somewhat of a rippling effect of energy that caused Katherine to drop to her knees as the crippling pain went to her head and dead lungs. It felt as if her brain was exploding while at the same time someone was wringing air that she didn't need out of her lungs. She began to wheeze and roll to the floor as blood ran out of her mouth.

"Bonnie" Katherine pleaded "Stop."

Lucy, finally coming to, tried to intercept Bonnie's magic with a spell of her own. After the spell failed she realized that the power Bonnie was drawing from was dark. She ran to the Bennett witch and began shaking her horrified at the new revelation. Bonnie's dormant side had been activated but who had done it? How had they done it?

Bonnie's gaze shifted to Lucy and the older witch soon found herself crippling next to Katherine. Before going back unconscious she saw the steely smirk of Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Mansion<strong>

"Matt! Oh my God; come in are you okay?" Elena rambled pulling her friend into the mansion.

Jeremy and Ric immediately got up and helped a seemingly weak Matt to the couch.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked. "You look like you've been through the wringer."

Alaric handed him a bottle of water as he observed the shell shocked teen.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me." Matt began visibly shaken. "I think I just killed someone."

The trio all stood in shock at Matt's confession, not believing the words he was speaking. Jeremy was first to react.

"Come on Matt you couldn't think of another way to see Elena." he teased.

"Jer" Elena warned. "This isn't funny Matt wouldn't joke like this, would you?" she questioned.

"Matt why do you think that? What happened?" Ric asked always the detective.

The boy blushed slightly. "I was on break from the grill and Meredith and I decided to have lunch together." He began as Elena shifted her eyes away suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well when I went to drop her back off at home I walked her to her door and we-we kissed."

Elena cleared her throat. "Okay you kissed her to death." she chuckled nervously.

When he didn't respond all mouths in the room went agape.

"You can seriously kiss someone to death." Jeremy replied wide-eyed.

Alaric stood up and grabbed a book out of his bag. After turning several pages he stopped at the page he was looking for. Glancing at the page he turned the book for the group to see pointing at the bolded writing at the start of the chapter.

"Succubus."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time…<strong>

"I smell her." Damon and Caroline said at the same time.

Caroline instantly turned her nose up at the older Salvatore, as they moved closer to the deserted cabin she began walking faster. She didn't just smell Bonnie, she smelled Bonnie's blood.

By this time both Stefan and Damon realized it was Bonnie's blood they were smelling too and rushed the door breaking it down. Jules gasped at the scene in front of her and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry guys I'm leaving. This isn't what I signed up for." she said shakily. Yes she was a werewolf, but right now she was just a girl, a girl that didn't like the sight of blood.

Stefan turned his head away from the scene to acknowledge Jules. "We understand and thanks for your help." he said giving a half smile.

She nodded and left the 3 vampires to stew at what the hell happened in this cabin.

"She isn't here anymore." Caroline voiced coming out of the bathroom.

"Do you think she did this?" Stefan asked the duo only to be met with confused stares.

Damon couldn't get his eyes off of the half burned and bloodied body of Katherine. He felt an odd sensation of joy dancing within him seeing Katherine look how he felt. Then his cobalt eyes shifted to the right at the other body that stood in equally bad shape. His mouth dropped open at seeing the familiar witch.

"Do you know her?" Stefan asked seeing that his brother was looking as if he seen a ghost.

"Know her? She's a witch and I'm pretty sure we've slept together." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Eww Damon." Caroline scowled.

"Oh don't be jealous Barbie you're still in the top 10 of my human lays." he winked raising his eyebrows.

Caroline stuck out her tongue in disgust as Stefan let out a slight chuckle before getting back serious. "So you slept with her. What's the big deal? Is she out to get you like the rest of the witches from your past." Stefan asked dryly.

"The big deal is I slept with her. _Numerous_ times-"

"We got that Damon the first time you said it." Caroline bit out.

"In 1922." Damon finished causing Caroline's mouth to snap shut and Stefan's emerald eyes to widen.

"What. How-how is she not old." Caroline pointed to the witch who looked no more than 25.

"That's what I'd like to know." Damon sneered glancing around the room.

"Well we could all split up and try to find her instead of waiting for these two to wake up.." Caroline suggested.

"Blondie has a point." Damon concurred. "You guys go out into the jungle and i'll stay her and be bad cop." he smirked.

"Why can't I stay and be the bad cop?" Caroline protested.

"Because Bonnie is _your_ friend and I've bedded both of them so that gives superiority." he finalized.

The blonde pursed her lips no doubt getting ready to give the smug vamp a piece of her mind when Stefan stepped in. "Come on Care, we're wasting time."

"Fine." she huffed stomping out the door.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called aimlessly twenty minutes later. He and Caroline had decided to split up again in hopes of finding Bonnie faster.

"Bonnie!" he called again.

Just as he opened his mouth to shout her name again a cold breeze rushed him. Strong hands clamped around his neck twisting unmercifully.

"Sorry chap Miss Bennett belongs to me." the voice said before breaking Stefan's neck.

* * *

><p>Bonnie trekked through the dark woods aiming to get as far away from the cabin as she possibly could. She didn't know how she ended up back there anywa;, but she was hoping the showdown at the hospital was nothing more than a bad dream. It had to be because she couldn't yield or wield anything that strong especially on beings as strong as Lucy and Katherine. Her hands shook at the thought she hadn't been this afraid of her powers since she first discovered them a few months ago. As she passed along the lake she heard a tree branch snap behind her.<p>

She stopped her movements momentarily then began walking again figuring she was paranoid. When she took a few more steps and heard the echo of steps behind her. Bonnie had seen enough horror movies to know that it wouldn't be a good idea to investigate; seeing as the black people always died first. With that being said, she ran as fast as she could. She could hear the steps getting closer and she willed her legs to move quicker mumbling a little incantation to make her run like the wind. When she got to a familiar part of the woods she ran faster, the witches house was a half mile up.

She heard another branch snap and looked behind her. Bad move. Next thing she knew she was flat on her face, impaled with a leftover pole from someone's tent in her torso. She cried out in pain as the footsteps neared.

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Katherine murmured coming to as the blood filled her mouth.<p>

"Guess again my little whore." Damon snapped removing Lucy's bloodied wrist from her mouth.

Katherine's eyes shot open as she seen Damon in front of her smirk in place. She eyed him angrily and snatched Lucy's still body from his grasp.

"Where's that witch." she hissed furiously biting into her own flesh to feed her friend.

"I was hoping you could tell me." he snapped his fingers. "Guess I could have just killed you then."

Katherine rolled her eyes as Lucy began to come around. "Oh Damon you know pain is foreplay to me. Have you forgotten why you like it rough." she smirked.

Damon felt his blood boil as he sped a weak Katherine into a wall pinning her against it roughly. "Where's Bonnie." he asked through clenched teeth.

Katherine smiled seductively. "Maybe in my back pocket why don't you go check." she hissed biting his lip licking the dollop of blood that formed.

"Katherine." Damon growled angry at his body for attempting to respong to the conniving bitch in front of him.

"How the hell would I know I was busy getting filleted by the novice witch!" she reminded.

Damon let her go she did have a point. Then he traded his attention to the quiet witch that should be dead of old age by now.

"Sweet Lucy." Damon reminisced. He turned to Katherine. "Is she another one of your play things you decided to turn." he said bitterly.

"Ooh I love it when you fight over me Damy." Katherine purred licking her lips. "Its turns me on."

"No I am not a vampire. Nor a witch. Just think of me as being otherworldly because I am." the cocky witch gloated.

Damon walked over and grabbed the woman by her neck. "How about I think of you as being dead because that's what you will be if you don't tell me where the hell is my witch." he hissed out impatiently.

"I don't know." Lucy choked out. "I had to garner other power to sedate her and bring all of us back here before we were discovered." she strangled. "It took alot out of me."

"You have 3 seconds to let her go Damon. I'm getting stronger by the minute and I _will_ kill you." Katherine hummed calmly picking at her nails.

Damon released his grip. "What do you two know?"

"We know that the witch is in a whole world of trouble." Lucy stated flatly. "This is only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Damon quirked a brow. He didn't need Bonnie and Elena being in trouble at the same time that just spelled trouble.

"Do you know anything about the line you spent decades protecting?" Lucy quipped.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know that you're one of them. One that used to be team Damon might I add" he glared.

"Look from what I've seen Bonnie is the end all be all." she shrugged.

"Like Armageddon?" Katherine mused.

"More like apocalyptic." Lucy corrected.

Damon stood dumbfounded at the revelation. "You two boarding house now." he ordered before speeding out of the cabin in search of the witch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wheezed as blood continuously spilled out of her mouth, neck, and abdomen. Maybe this was punishment for everything she'd caused all the people and things she hurt. For actually being the reason why her grandmother died. She felt herself losing consciousness as the footsteps drew near.<p>

"Miss Bennett fancy meeting you here." The Englishman grinned. Approaching slowly to grab the fallen witch.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted as he seen a figure looming ahead of her broken body.

He sped over to the witch seeing no trace of the figure that was there. Deciding not to dwell he bent down on one knee and raised her petite body off the pole. Her heart was barely beating and he knew if it had been 2 mins later she'd be gone. He raised up holding her bridal style and bit into his wrist.

"Just so we're clear. You owe me now." He spoke to her unconscious form as his blood flowed past her lips.

* * *

><p>By the time Damon made it back to the boardinghouse it was eerily quiet. He had phoned Caroline awhile ago letting her know he found the witch. Bonnie's breathing had returned to normal, but she still hadn't woke. She wrapped her arms tighter around Damon's neck and let out a soft groan.<p>

"What happened to her?" Stefan asked appearing in front of the twosome.

"Long story." Damon sighed shifting her in his arms. "Where's the mod squad?"

"After some convincing I got everyone to find a guest room." Stefan said guzzling a drink.

"Everyone?" Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Ric, and your old witch and Katherine." Stefan emphasized the last two names.

"Oh yes they have much needed information." Damon supplied moving up the stairs.

"We need to talk Damon." Stefan insisted blocking his brother's way. "Give her to me."

Damon furrowed his brow. "Leave her with a struggling blood addict...while she's incapacitated and bleeding from delectable places? I don't think so."

"Bonnie doesn't trust you and after what you did to her that night I don't think its a good idea for her to be in your hands." Stefan protested.

"I've saved the witch twice now so I think its safe to say we've forgived and forget." he growled pushing past Stefan.

"Damon!"

"Goodnight Stefan." Damon sing-songed from the top of the stairs.

**Okay I wanted to add more but the chapter is already too long. So the rest of this juicy night will continue next chapter with hot Bamon-ness. Thanks for reading reviews are love. I know you guys are waiting on an Operation: Bag Damon update and I promise its coming along I'm just having a few problems bringing it together**


	8. Something Blue

***I unfortunately own nothing. [insert sad face]. So I'm just having a little fun with other people's character. All non-profit scout's honor lol.***

**A/N: Bear with me with the updates i'm going thru somethings personally with my family. My father unexpectedly passed so if you could keep us in your prayers i'd like that. I know alot of you want OBD to be updated but i'm only updating this story because the first 10 chapters are already pre-written; without further ado enjoy. Reviews are love apologizing for any mistakes now and this chapter is very risque and raunchy.**

***Something Blue***

Cascades of blood wine hair fell in line with the woman pacing, not so subtly, across the room. The thunderous booms of her leather heeled boots was all that could be heard throughout the first floor of the grim mansion.

"He isn't yet here my Lord." the meek voice of a docile vampire named Trevor called.

The woman was calm for a moment allowing Trevor to still his unbeating heart, before whipping around clasping a steel hand around his throat. "My order to you was not to return until he has." Her sultry voice rebounded clashing with her angry face.

"I-I'm, my apologies my Lord. I-I just thought you'd like an update." he choked out willing himself not to cry. Everyone knew that working with a Mistress was as powerful as it was dangerous. That didn't stop anyone from wanting a spot to be near one of the most pretigious of their kind though. The rewards were far greater than the casualties if you played your cards right, stayed under the radar, and did what you were told. Sadly, the Mistress only allowed you three strikes and poor Trevor had already been on strike two.

Her pale lips curved into an alarming smile. "How thoughtful of you." her voice as sweet as pumpkin pie before swiftly popping his head off like she was snapping peas. "Rose!" she bellowed stepping over Trevor's fallen body.

"Yes my Lord?" Rose said shakily trying not to view her friends decapitated corpse.

The Mistress bent over wiping her hands on Trevor's shirt. "Get rid of him and fetch me in my quarters _as soon_ as Mr. Mikealson makes an appearance."

"Yes, my Lord." she whispered to the woman's retreating form before collasping in tears.

* * *

><p>"Where's the girl Niklaus." Elijah chastised when the vampire came into view.<p>

Blood red lips smiled at the sight of his brother. "Why Elijah I wasn't expecting you so soon. Did the Mistress send you?" he asked teasingly.

Elijah's lips pressd into a thin line, his hands running down invisible wrinkles on his gray suit jacket. "Where. Is. She?"

"It wasn't the right time."

"What!" Elijah hissed slinging Klaus into his black Jaguar like a ragdoll.

Klaus easily got his bearings back shoving his brother several feet away. "I said it wasn't the right time."

Patience wearing thin, Elijah clutched the wooden pen inside his suit jacket sticking it straight into Klaus' neck. "I will not have you screwing up my chance at getting our family back." he whispered fiercely.

The younger Mikaelson grasped at his neck to no avail. "The Salvatores are involved. They got in the way." he rasped.

Elijah slid the pen out slowly. "The Salvatores." he repeated trying to find recognition in his weathered mind. "Those baby vamps of Katerina?" he said incredulously stabbing him again with pen. "We tried things your way now we do things mine."

"And what is your way Mr. Mikaelson?" a voice rang out.

Both Mikaelson's froze in place at the sound tickling their ears. Elijah dropped his hands from Klaus, who pulled the offending pen out of his neck. "Mistress." they said in unison.

"In the flesh." she smiled. "Now where were we? Better yet where's my girl?"

* * *

><p>"Luce please? You owe me, I gave you my blood!" Katherine stomped.<p>

"Out of the kindness of your heart i'd hoped." Lucy shot back walking around the spacious guestroom Katherine insisted they share.

Katherine folded her arms and tilted her head. "Haven't you heard witch? Nothing in life is free."

Lucy rolled her eyes continuing to comb through her grimoire as if Katherine hadn't said a word. Lucy was as much as an exhibitionist as Rihanna herself, but there were certain areas where she drew the line. What Katherine was asking of her was one of them. Sure she may have dallied a few times before when she was bored and made people do things against their will; but what Katherine wanted was borderline rape in Lucy's mind.

"I will not be ignored!" The dark-haired vixen sneered to the unflappable witch.

Slamming the grimoire closed Lucy strolled over to the seething vampire. Within minutes Katherine was holding the sides of her head a painful squeal escaping her lips. "I suggest you change your tone and remember who _you_ are talking to." the caramel witch hissed calling off her attack. "I'm not a spring chicken or have you forgotten?"

Once she got her bearings back Katherine rushed Lucy into the nearest walls until their noses were only inches apart. Her lips curled into a little smile at the determination in Lucy's to not felt threatened. "I think you've forgotten that I can blow this whole thing out of the water with one word."

Chestnut eyes narrowed followed by an exasperated sigh. "It's in my purse." Lucy huffed.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Stefan watched Damon's retreating form up the stairs. They really had a lot to discuss and more problems if he's right about the person he thinks snapped his neck. Hearing the closing of Damon's bedroom door brought the brooding vampire out of his reverie. Remembering Damon still had an unconscious Bonnie in his arms; Stefan zoomed up the stairs to intervene on whatever his brother was playing.<p>

As he got to Damon's door a mysterious blue haze enraptured him. His limbs buzzing with euphoria as a light harmoniuos siren played in his ears leading him down the hall into his room.

"Something isn't right." He mumbled dazedly. His feet moving closer and closer as if someone set him on autopilot.

Damon had Bonnie into his room and on the bed in record time as he analyzed her form pensively. The bite marks on her neck had healed and he was pretty sure the hole in her stomach was halfway done mending itself as well. He raced into his bathroom running a good amount of warm water in a bowl. Grabbing a towel on his way out his first act of business would be to clean all the dried blood from Bonnie's body. He halted at the door when he seen that said witch was already up observing her surroundings.

"This changes things." he murmured before starting his pace again.

Bonnie eyed him as he got to the bed. The smile he meant as comforting already annoying her. "You're up. Good." he smirked lying the bowl down gently as he sat next to her on the bed.

As he expected she ignored him chosing to stare blankly ahead in lieu of a response. However she wasn't being rude on purpose this time; everything she'd learned today was just too overwhelming. She didn't feel like bantering with Damon and doubted she even had the strength to fight with him. So when he brought the warm towel to her mouth she didn't protest, its warmth causing her lids to fall momentarily in ecstasy. Jade eyes flashed to him as he gently wiped the dried blood from the corner of her bowed lips. Confused gazes met briefly as he drug the towel down her jaw line to the curve her neck.

His intense blues flowed back to its task when her lips parted letting out a deep exhale. Damon studied her raptly dipping the towel back in the steamy water it always astonished him watching the scraps and cuts patch themselves back up. Draining the rag in one hand, his other crept almost instinctly under her tathered shirt. It wasn't until he started to lift the garment that Bonnie came to her senses her eyes went to his in warning while her lips moved to object.

He smirked pinning a finger to her lips. "Don't be stubborn now." he meant it as a quip, but it came out in more or less in a whisper. "Let me take care of you."

A strained minute passed-which felt like hours to Damon-before she finally nodded. A second later her shirt was off and he was trailing the wash cloth down her stomach tentatively. Bonnie's small hand captured his when the cloth hit the waistband of her jeans their eyes locking. Damon raised an eyebrow at the motion, sitting perfectly still as she removed the towel from his hands simultaneously moving closer to him on the bed. With their knees now touching; she dipped it quickly in the tinted pink water her eyes never leaving the intense gaze of his icy blues.

Damon watched as Bonnie lifted the towel hesitantly to his face. Lightly grazing the smooth pearly skin of his chin up to the crevice where his lips met. He leaned into her touch both bodies shifting closer as if being drawn together by a magnet. The mysterious blue fog that was floating in the room only captivating them further into their trance.

"Damon…" Bonnie rasped out as their noses touched. "What's happening?"

"I guess hell is freezing over." He spoke their lips joining in unholy union. Damon began working the button on her jeans tugging them away quickly along with his own.

Bonnie broke away for air getting rid of Damon's shirt in the process. He eyed her body voraciously from her plaid boy shorts that fit snuggly against her thick honey thighs, all the way up her toned torso, ending at the black lacy bra that graced her breasts beautifully. He just wanted to admire her the way he hadn't got the chance to the first time. His eyes landed back on her thighs hungrily. They were like two pieces of butterscotch candy, and he knew the little nougat in-between would be just as sweet.

"Juicy." he heard himself saying as Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Licking his lips he parted her thighs pulling her onto his lap recapturing her lips. She felt the heat course through her body at an alarming speed. Before she knew it she was butt naked, faced down, with Damon laying lavish kisses to her backside. Her mind was flashing with red warning signs. Letting her know who wrong and how unnatural this unison was; but as he stroked in and out of her temple languorously, deliciously. As she bit back screams in her struggle to keep quiet she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his room to find Elena wide awake in nothing, but his thin satin sheet.<p>

"I've been waiting for you." she said so seductively that he had half a mind to ask if she was Katherine.

As if his body had a mind of its own he began his trek to his bed removing each piece of his clothing on the way. He said nothing as he climbed under the sheet devouring her soft pink lips with his. She moaned softly into his mouth stroking his man-hood tempestously.

"I want you so bad." he panted as he trailed kisses down her flushed body.

"You have no idea how much I want you Stefan. How much I've _always _wanted you Stefan." Elena breathed her eyes closed in on him.

His kisses stopped momentarily at her declaration. "You have me." he smiled.

"Don't ever keep me waiting that long again." she gasped as Stefan began his feast.

* * *

><p>On his third wrong turn Matt found himself wandering into Caroline's room after a trip to the bathroom. As soon as he stepped foot in the door he found himself pinned against the wall sans clothed. He looked into Caroline's ocean blue eyes with wild ones as she smiled deviously.<p>

"One more time for the road?" she asked nibbling on his earlobe.

Caroline had been going crazy in her room finally discovering the downside to her "super-hero" powers as she liked to call them. Everything was in overdrive with her. Her feelings, her thoughts, her senses. Her senses were what was killing her now. The smell of sex was so strong and thick in the boarding house that she thought she would explode. So it was just her luck that her estranged boyfriend waltzed right into her room.

Being a guy, it didn't take Matt long to throw caution to the wind and take up Care's offer. Encasing her in his arms he ran his hands up and down her sides, before lifting her up flipping their position. He began kissing her ferociously, Caroline always the competitor, took every bit of it greedily throwing it equally back. Matt stopped abruptly touching his fingers to his lips in horror.

Caroline instantly caught on to his fear, "I'm a vamp now Matty, you can't hurt me." she said breathlessly.

Matt let out a sigh of relief before attacking her lips again. Caroline impatiently sped them to the bed as she took in his whole length; riding him harder than a Denver Bronco.

* * *

><p>Lucy panted as Ric nibbled and sucked every part of her. In her mind she knew this wasn't right, but for the life of her she couldn't stop herself for feeling this pleasure. She tangled her hands further into his hair as her hips began to buck.<p>

"More." she moaned.

Ric conceded her request before turning her to her stomach withdrawing his length and slamming back into her ruthlessly; causing the witch to search for her breath. When her recovery was taking longer than expected he gave her ass a good slap to get her head back in the game.

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be engaging in his somewhat best friend's ex; but at the same time Damon did sleep with and turn his ex-wife so they were even now. Well not really, maybe if it was Katherine who he was currently banging, but Lucy was more than enough for him. Of course there was this guilt that was trying to get through because of Jenna, but his mind only cared about the witch in front of him that was knocking his socks off.

* * *

><p>"Damon…" Bonnie whimpered as she clenched her legs tighter around the spawn's head. "This is wrong."<p>

Damon simply dipped down showering her nub with more attention as her coconut milk flavored juices continued pouring into his mouth. She was so warm and sweet he'd swear he'd caught a toothache.

"You want me to stop?" he smirked planting sticky kisses up her torso.

"Yes." she panted. "No.." she conceded.

Damon reached her lips consuming them once more with his. Bonnie found her hands in his midnight locks again he went deeper into her, harder. She gasped their lips parting as he flipped them so she was now on top. She threw her head back grinding nice and slow into him with the beat of "Pony" playing in her head. When Bonnie reached what felt like her fifth peak Damon's hand shot up clasping hers. Their fingers instinctually intertwining as a static shock coursed through their bodies causing Bonnie to collapse into him.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, Stefan" Elena moaned as Stefan continued to pound into her.<p>

Somehow she had gotten into a handstand position over the edge of the bed; while Stefan remained on top loving her senseless. Her legs squeezed around his waist tightly Stefan had never been this rough before. The brunette felt herself getting extremely dizzy and didn't know if it was from the immense orgasm she just had or the blood rushing to her noggin.

Stefan grabbed her by the hips lifting her so they were face to face now. He tangled his hand in her hair and crashed his lip into hers. Elena snaked her arms around Stefan's neck as they fell backwards with him on top.

After a few more reckless strokes Stefan deflated inside of her as he came. He crumpled on top of her nicking her neck with his fang. He was sapping up her blood before he could stop himself; her hands running up and down his cool back urging him on. Stefan retracted his inscissors after taking in his fill.

"Am I too heavy for you?" he questioned twirling a strand of her dark hair.

"No you're just right." she smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>Matt and Caroline lied together looking at the ceiling, bodies still entangled. Matt had several bite marks down his body, but for some reason he didn't even care. It was like they were on some astral plane where nothing mattered.<p>

"You wanna go again?" he inquired breaking the silence.

Caroline shrugged. "I'd be down with that."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sprawled across the bed on her stomach letting out several shallow breaths. Damon's bed was soaked and she didn't know if it was from the spilled bowl of lukewarm water or the mixture of their juices.<p>

"Damon…" Bonnie winced weakly as she felt his fang sink into her skin.

"Hmm…" he hummed wrapping his arms tighter around her legs as he snuggled into his two personal pillows.

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable up here?" she suggested wiggling slightly.

Damon held her down steady. "Nope. I'm perfectly happy laying here Buns." he chuckled giving her butt a light tap and kiss.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at yet another nickname before closing them.

"I hate you." she whispered giving into sleep.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he gloated closing his eyes also.

* * *

><p>"You really think this plan of yours will work?" Klaus admonished.<p>

"I know my track record has a better success rate than yours." Elijah shot back.

"Boys!" the mistress' voice boomed. "Enough."

They continued to bore into one another when she spoke again.

"I think this plan is brilliant." she hummed walking over, taking Elijah's chin in her hands. "Don't let me down Elijah. Good things won't come from it."

To prove her point she dug her nails into his dead flesh, he bit back the yelp that threatened to come from his mouth.

"Always the strong one." she smiled and just like that she was gone.


	9. Doomed

***I unfortunately own nothing. [insert sad face]. So I'm just having a little fun with other people's character. All non-profit scout's honor lol.***

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and condolences i'm taking it all one day at a time. Oh and Damon has a potty mouth this chapter:). Mistakes are all mine i'll correct later promise. Itaklics are dreams.**

**Doomed**

_He watched them play from his perch at the door as he always did. The familiar scene of Elena and Bonnie playing with the mysterious little girl. The picturesque baby with the sable colored hair and creamy butterscotch skin. She sat between them picking at the ball of curls atop her head._

"_Could she be anymore like her father." Elena chuckled shaking her head._

_Bonnie nodded in agreement. "She couldn't be anymore stubborn."_

_The child succeeded in letting her Shirley Temple-esque curls loose to their dismay._

"_Are you enjoying the view, Damon?" Emily whispered in the vampire's ear._

"_Why can't I ever just watch them in peace." he gritted out, eyes still focused on the little girl._

"_Because you're here for a reason Damon." she challenged._

"_Why?" Damon asked eyes still trained ahead._

"_Because it will make what you have to do easier." she replied coyly._

_Damon sighed in exasperation. He was sick of her cryptic messages every time they appeared here it was the same script. He watches them joyfully, Emily comes, ruins his mood, and leaves with one half-hearted reason after another. He turned to face the dead witch irritation clear on his pale face. "And what is that Emily?"_

"_Leave." she said softly evaporating into thin air._

"_Oh no you don't." Damon argued lurching forward only to grab a handful of air. _"_Emily! Emily! Damnit witch!" he yelled at the spot where she once stood..._

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched as Damon groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. She didn't really know whether or not vampires had dreams or were just wild sleepers, but the fact that his eyebrow was furrowed let her know they did. She had half a mind to go into his head, but thought better of it. Besides she had her own problems to worry about like why she kept finding herself in Damon Salvatore's bed.<p>

The first night she could blame on her grief and pain for losing her Grams, but this time she'd have to own up to it, and she didn't want to. She'd tried numerous times to sneak out during the night, but Damon would wrap his arm around her drawing her back into his silk sheets of sin. She had gotten past the stage of being so disgusted with herself that it made her sick after their first round last night, now she was at the point of contempt, borderline acceptance. After much deliberation and rationalization Bonnie figured it was better than her cutting herself, or turning into some kind of wino to simmer her depression. She began to see that when she was with Damon she felt real and alive. Which in itself is crazy since he's a dead thing; but technically she's a dead thing too? Seeing as in the "real world" she was the one that died not Grams.

She continued to stare at the ceiling and once Damon's movements stilled she attempted her escape. By the time Damon would awake in the morning she'd be gone. Nothing would remain but her scent on his sheets. Inching off until both feet touched the Persian rug his big California King bed sat on she exhaled. To her surprise it was fairly easy to sneak out on him. She had expected him to catch her this time also; but figured once a vampire was truly sleep they slept like the dead they were. She took one last look at her dirty little secret before beating the sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>Damon ran his hand through his hair frustratingly, one thing he hated was to be a pawn in someone else's plan. Especially a witch's plan, contrary to popular belief those women-and men- could hold a grudge. After shouting a few more choice words to the place where the Bennett witch stood he turned around to view the cheery threesome again; his eyes instantly growing big. His mouth cracking open while his mind tried to compute what he was seeing before his eyes. Something happened this time that never occurred in his previous dreams. Right at this moment his eyes were being greeted with the peculiar eyes of the little girl. Ice blue eyes were met with one emerald and one methane.<em>

Damon shot out of his bed with a start. He stood pinned against his bedroom door taking deep unnecessary breaths, his skin coated in sweat. His eyes darted wildly around the room landing on the bed he just got out of. The dream instantly forgotten as he took in the empty four post California king bed. The little witch had ran out on him the first chance she got. Its not like he really cared though he wasn't the cuddling type; although there was a such thing as common courtesy but whatever. Flaring his nose he groaned. He could still smell her scent on his bed; that curious combination of vanilla and wild flowers. He felt the blood running into his other head and frowned immediately heading into the bathroom. He would need a long cold shower to release this tension.

* * *

><p>Elena waltzed into the boardinghouse that morning channeling her inner "Little Miss Sunshine" ascending the stairs to Stefan's room.<p>

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked more out of habit than concern. He knew she was going to check on Stefan, but it seemed right to ask anyway.

"I want to go check on Stefan and apologize for not being here when he came home last night." she frowned not breaking her trek.

She was anxious to see how Stefan and Bonnie were doing since she was forced to leave the night before. Her plan was to be present when Stefan arrived last night from his excursion, but Jenna wasn't having another night with neither Jeremy or Elena there. So, despite her throwing out every excuse she knew her and Jeremy hightailed it home.

Jeremy merely nodded following his sister with a mission of his own. Find Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked noticing she wasn't the only walking down the long hallway.

"To find Bonnie." he retorted in almost a "duh" tone.

"I doubt she's still here." Elena scoffed stopping in front of Stefan's door. "If I know Bonnie she probably darted out before daybreak." she supplied before twisting the knob.

Seeing her point Jeremy headed back down the stairs choosing to call his ex-flame instead.

"Stefan I'm-" Elena began before her eyes bulged at the scene in front of her. "Oh my God!"

The brunette that was currently entangled with her boyfriend smiled viciously. "Can't say I was expecting you so early." Katherine sung wrapping the dark sheets around her nude body.

Stefan stirred finally able to pry open his heavy lids. He had a killer headache which was odd because vampires never had them and his vision was blurry. "Elena?"

"Yes!" Two voices responded one amused the other angry.

"What the fuck?" Stefan shrieked hopping out of the bed in nothing, but his birthday suit garnering both girl's attention.

If he was human he'd be beet red from head-to-toe this had to be a nightmare. He grabbed a pillow from the bed almost instantly his forehead bearing mmore creases than a pair of pants.

"What is going?" he asked more to himself.

"I was hoping you would tell me!" Elena shouted her eyes quickly brimming with tears. "Did you...did you sleep with her?" she pointed to the 500 hundred year old vampire like she was the plague.

"I-I did." Stefan voiced lamely walking closer to his girlfriend. "But I thought she was you."

"Don't come any closer." the teen voiced raising her hands.

"I can assure you honey that Stefan and I barely slept a wink." she smiled standing from the bed and getting dressed unabashedly.

Elena's mouth dropped open in shock and turned accusing eyes to Stefan. "How could you!"

"I promise this isn't what it looks like. I would never do anything with Katherine you know that." he pleaded circling his arms around her.

Elena fought to escape his grip to no avail. "I _knew_ that Stefan, now I don't know anything. I hate you." she yelled beating his chest.

Katherine looked on in satisfaction as the couple argued. Her plan went off without a hitch she'd give Lucy her props she put her foot in that potion. She was sure Stefan's love for Elena would see through her mask, but everything worked out in her favor. Love was a hell of a drug.

"Elena, baby please this is all a big misunderstanding." he continued.

"What Stefan? Were you getting ready for bed and she fell on your dick? Did she rape you?" Elena spat.

Silence.

Her hand connected with his face before he could react and she was out the door. Katherine couldn't hold back her snicker as she pulled back on her dark wash jeans.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." she voiced in the sweetest tone possible. "It was well worth it though. I see you still got it."

Before she could step one foot out of her previous love nest Katherine found herself pinned to the door. Stefan's blood rimmed eyes raging as a row of snarls escaped his lips. "Oh Steffy, you know I love it when you gag me." she purred.

Stefan closed his hand tighted around her neck. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Katherine smiled before flicking Stefan across the room like an annoying mosquito. "I gave you what you lost years ago Stefan. That spark."

"Stop playing games Katherine." he seethed getting back to his feet. "I would never sleep with you. Ever."

"Oh?" she replied circling her childe. "I seem to have a problem believing that especially after last night."

She closed the distance between them letting her breath dance on his ears. "I haven't seen your eyes sparkle that much since I've been back. You enjoyed every bit of last night and you know it. You don't have to lie Stefan its just us here now."

"When I say that I hate you I can promise you I've never felt anything as real." he smirked shoving her against the wall.

"The greatest love stories start with hate Stefan." she voiced to his retreating form.

"I love Elena!" he yelled getting into the shower. "And get out of my room!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat on her couch catching up on some homework when a knock came at her door she snapped up alert and ready.<p>

"Uh, come in." she cursed herself and closed her eyes after the words left her mouth. How dumb could she be it could be a vampire out there. The vampire she prayed to the high heavens she wouldn't have to see today.

She had been avoiding all things Damon today so she didn't need said vampire popping up at her house. The first few hours were easy, her dad was home from a lay over before flying to New York. He took her to breakfast and on a few shopping trips to brighten her mood, or ease his guilty conscious. Not really knowing that all she really wanted was more of his time. This second he left and she was left to her own devices at home was pure torture. She found her body yearning for his touch; more so she found herself longing for a release. The best part about sex with Damon was that she couldn't hurt him…that bad. He was her human punching bag and she was real life blow up doll. Was it healthy? No. Did they care? No. It was mutual self loathing on both parts.

A disheveled Elena stepped in. "You will never believe what I just walked in on this morning." Elena bawled making her way to the couch.

Bonnie immediately heard alarm bells. There was no way Elena could have seen her creeping out of Damon's bed at the wee hours of the morning. Was there?

"Oh my God. Elena I'm really sorry I promise it was a laspe of judgement. It won't happen again." she peeped out.

"What?" the brunette asked eyebrow raised. "Bonnie, I walked in on Stefan and Katherine!"

"What!" Bonnie shrieked eyes wide. This was definitely not what she was expecting to hear. "That can't be right Stefan wouldn't do something like that."

"Wow so you're taking his side." Elena huffed rising from the couch.

"No. No!" she said standing as well. "I'm saying that it doesn't make sense."

Seeing that her friend wasn't following she lead Elena into the kitchen grabbing them a couple soda's from the fridge. "Get out of your emotions for a minute." Bonnie continued grabbing a bar stool. "Why would Stefan engage in that action with Katherine when he knew you would be there in the morning. I don't know about you, but the stench I smell is fish."

Elena pondered over Bonnie's words for a minute then sighed. "He said he thought she was me."

"And Stefan can tell you from Katherine from a mile away so my vote is that some hocus pocus was done." Bonnie supplied.

"Hocus pocus? Okay Damon." Elena snickered.

Bonnie choked on her Sprite. "What? Why would you say that?"

Elena eyed her friend. "It just sounded like something he would say." she shrugged patting her back.

"Oh."

The girls were silent for a moment as Bonnie built up courage to confide in her friend. "Elena can I talk to you about something?"

The girl in question sat down her drink giving her friend ger undivided attention. "Sure Bon."

Just like clockwork Elena's phone began to ring. "One second." she promised stepping out into the hall.

Bonnie played with a curl of hair maybe this was a sign. Maybe she was just destined to suffer through her problems on her own because as it seems no one was ever there to comfort her. The void in her heart left by her Grams passing ached. Whoever made up that quote "time heals all wounds" should be shot because she was still bleeding in pain. She wondered if the guilt would ever let up or if this was one of the many consequences of the spell. Sometimes she felt like she was losing touch with reality, this just couldn't be her life.

"Bon?" Elena said once again tapping her friend's shoulder this time. "That was Jeremy they're having some meeting at the boardinghouse."

"When are they not having a meeting at the boardinghouse." she mumbled throwing her can in the recycling bin. "Let me guess my presence is needed?"

She nodded.

"Well tell them I have mountains of homework to catch up on so if the world is ending I want to go out with straight A's, or die trying."

Before Elena could disagree Bonnie's own phone began to ring. Her eyes narrowed at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie its Lucy."

Lucy. "Oh hey, how are you?" she tried to curve the surprise out of her voice in all the excitement she actually forgot about knocking Lucy and Katherine into oblivion.

"I'm fine, I was actually calling to see how you were? You know after everything."

She walked past a probing Elena and sat on the the couch. "Um, I'm okay and I'm sorry about what happened I don't know what came over me."

"Bonnie that night your eyes, they were illuminating."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say this, but Bonnie I felt darkness from you." Lucy said softly making sure Katherine was still in the shower.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"Bonnie, I can help you tame the darkness that's trying to seduce you."

Bonnie still sat shaking her head. She really didn't need another bomb dropped on her, not when she was still reeling from the previous ones. How much sorrow could they expect a 17 year old take before breaking. Getting up from the couch she began pacing.

"I have to go." she said staring out of her front window.

"Bonnie if you don't get a handle on it now it will consume you." she warned.

"Bye." Bonnie bit out harshly.

Lucy sighed hearing the click letting her know the call was ended. She really had more to say, but she would give Bonnie time to come to her of her own free will.

"What was that about?" Elena asked now standing by Bonnie as she read a text message.

**When you're ready Bonnie you know where to find me.-Lucy**

"Nothing." she returned stuffing her phone in her pocket.

She needed to be alone so she could search through Emily's grimiore for anything that would help her understand what was going on with her. What Lucy said could be true it could explain the weird feelings and her magic's growth over the time since Grams death. Could she have invited dark magic into her that time she tried the ritual to bring Grams back? Or has it always been within her? Only one person could answer that question…Grams.

Just as she was about to dismiss Elena and gather things for her summoning spell her phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" she rushed.

"Hey Bonnie I don't mean to bother you, but could you come to the boarding house its kind of important." Stefan sung into her ear.

She sighed running a hand through her hair. Had Lucy told everyone she was "evil" already? More importantly would they believe Lucy's words over hers?

"Bonnie you there?" Stefan asked eagerly.

"Yea, sorry I'm on my way." she said somberly.

"Thanks Bon."

"No problem." she grinded out ending the call.

"So...I guess we're leaving this Earth with matching F's?" Elena attempted to joke.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Caroline descended down the basement stairs en route to the cellar door with two raw steaks. She was a little annoyed that she'd been summoned to the boarding house so quickly. Plus, there was the little fact that she wanted to stay as far away from this place as possible especially with Katherine and Lucy around. Lucy broke telling Stefan about the spell and Caroline was sure that it affected the whole house. At least that would be her excuse if anyone asked about her and Matt. Anyone named Tyler. Though she doubted she had to worry about that Tyler was still in his werewolf form and they weren't an item. Yet. Matt hadn't spoke to her since their rendezvous last night and despite her best effort to be blase about it she was hurt. A part of her believed since he was supernatural too they could rekindle their romance, but he still couldn't get past her lies to him.<p>

As she got to the metal door the blood of the steaks had her vampy senses tingling. _One little bite _she thought as she sunk her fangs into the juicy steak.

"Caroline is that you?" she heard Tyler's voice call out.

Her head popped up so quick she almost broke her neck. She unlocked the door and ran to him engulfing him into a tight hug. Tyler welcomed her into his arms before pushing her back the smell of the meat enticing him.

"You come baring one steak?" he mused.

If Caroline could blush she would be the deepest red. That one little bite turned into her sucking the poor meat dry, before ripping it to shreds.

"I could have sworn I dropped two unto the plate." she rolled out without a problem.

Tyler eyed her momentarily before shrugging. No, he didn't fully believe that especially since she had a dribble of blood on her chin. Nevertheless, he let out a chuckle before wiping it away; eyeing the beautiful blonde in front of him. He didn't know how long he was stuck in his werewolf form, but he wanted to make up for the lost time. And he wanted to do it with her. They weren't really official besides a few stolen moments and secret kisses, but he really hoped her and Matt hadn't reunited in his absence.

Mason sat on the cot watching the two teens basically eye-fuck each other. The pure innocence they evoked made him remember that despite them being two powerful beings they were still two teenagers, trying to make sense of a crush. It made him think of Katherine and his love for her. Sure she said she loved him, but did she really mean it? Had she compelled him to believe it, and was she worth potentially losing his life for? Her scent was basically suffocating him so he knew she was somewhere on the property, but not once had she came to see him. He guessed that was the answer to his previous questions. She had said it would always be Stefan, but somehow Mason thought he could sway her.

Mason cleared his throat, breaking the others staring contest. " Is anyone going to eat that steak?"

Caroline looked down at the lone steak that remained on the platter. She bit her lip in embarrassment before handing it Mason.

"You think your masters will allow us freedom now? I swear I won't bite." Mason mocked between chews.

Caroline rolled her ocean blue eyes. "Tyler? Yes. You... I have no idea. You were involved with the woman Casanova spent 145 years trying to obtain, so I'd reckon you get comfortable in these four walls." she mused.

Mason scoffed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wrapped her blazer around her body and locked her car doors. It had got really windy as evening hit and she probably should have grabbed that scarf she had spent 5 mins debating about. After checking her appearance in her car window she turned on her heels crashing straight into a hard chest.<p>

"Dam-" he put his finger to her lips before pulling her onto the side of the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" she bit out as he perked his ears for disturbances.

"Attempting to get a quickie _duh_." he teased as she glared.

Rolling his eyes he got straight to the point. "There are 3 other vampires in the house and I doubt you want them to hear our conversation." he assured.

Bonnie pursed her lips tightening her forest green blazer around her. She was getting fed up with Damon cornering her. "What do you want?"

Damon smirked looking her over hungrily the green in her jacket bringing out the muddled green of her bright eyes. Bonnie gulped under his scrutiny feeling her throat closing up as she took a couple steps away from him.

"I never pegged you as the 'love him and leave him' type Buns." Damon drawled arms crossed over his chest.

Bonnie stared at him in bewilderment before catching on. He was staring at her with those intense crystal eyes awaiting her answer.

"Well it's a good thing I don't love you huh?" she smiled sadonically.

Damon gave her wild eyes. "You know what I meant Bennett don't act new."

"Are you upset because I didn't stay in bed with you?" she asked astonished. "Wow."

Damon scoffed. "Of course not! I just want you to admit that you left because you feel something every time you're with me and it scares you."

Now Bonnie scoffed. "You're ridiculously conceited you know that?"

"Come on Buns you're not like Barbie or even Elena. You don't just give up the goods to anyone. You're not the type." he quipped.

Bonnie looked appalled. Did he just refer to her friends as "hoes" in a roundabout way. She took a step closer and put her hand on Damon's shoulder. She looked him deep in the eyes…

"Damon, the only feelings I have towards you are of disdain. I slept with you because I was overwhelmed and you were there...and stop calling me Buns." she stated slowly.

Damon narrowed his icicle eyes before they danced with amusement. "That would have worked if this was the first time we found ourselves in this predicament, but its not. We've been here…" He paused counting off on his fingers. "These many times." he snickered wiggling all ten fingers.

Bonnie exhaled exasperatedly, boy was he embellishing. "Damon I'm not so much of a prude that I can't admit that you're attractive. But you're nothing but a good _fuck_ to me." she shrugged nonchalantly.

Damon stared at her in disbelief. His mouth slightly agape. The witch just made him feel like a cheap prostitute, and this whole conversation was wrong in so many ways. She was making it seem like if he were anyone else they would have got to taste the same sweet nectar that he'd claimed as his own. No, he wouldn't let her get away with this backhanded insult he would test her.

"So then what was up with the hiatus from everyone today." he pushed.

"My dad was home this morning." she lamented walking towards the front of the boarding house.

"And later…" he inquired tailing her.

Bonnie stopped at the door to face him. "I'm on my period so excuse me for having reservations about walking into the real life 'lion's den.' I value my life."

"Lie."

"I'm serious!" she objected.

Damon smiled as he took two steps forward effectively boxing her in.

"Your heartbeat sped up." He whispered as he neared her lips.

Bonnie gripped the door knob tightly before turning the handle walking backwards into the foyer. "It was a hiccup."

"Mmhmm." Damon hummed. "Don't you know witch's blood is an aphrodisiac to vampires, hell probably to werewolves too."

He continued to stalk towards her playing the game of predator versus prey. "A little blood won't keep you away from me Bonnie. I'm in your system now."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her flush against him. Her body heat immediately setting him on fire. Period blood, _your_ period blood is nothing but the equivalent of putting hot sauce on a t-bone steak. Spicy and rich." he captured her lips proving his point further.

Bonnie let him kiss her. Every ounce of energy she emitted he took greedily. He could feel his blood boiling and skin warming. One thing she would admit is that she enjoyed the feeling of his cool lips against hers. Kissing Damon made her feel untouchable and it was so refreshing to her body to feel something besides the numbness it had become accustomed too. Alas, as his tepid lips became lukewarm reality set in. This was wrong and when his hands roamed up and down her thighs and hips, stopping to teeter with her sweet spot she had to put a stop to it.

Focusing on the familiar sight of popping blood vessels she unleashed an aneurysm on him. Damon's scream belted in her ears as he dropped down on his knees in pain. Instead of clutching his head like many times before; this time Damon found himself clutching his crotch for dear life.

"Bonnie…" he groaned curling into a fetal position rubbing his throbbing member. "Stop!"

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice called to her as almost everyone in the house ran to see what the commotion was. Deciding that he had enough she dropped the trick and pranced into the study.

"What the hell was that." Damon rasped unbuckling his pants. Not caring that several pairs of eyes were bouncing between him and the witch.

"Me popping your blood vessels as usual." she shrugged.

"But I felt it in Damon Jr. witch!" He yelled making sure everything was still in one piece.

Caroline turned away she had seen enough of Damon Jr. to last her many lifetimes. Elena cheeks went all kinds of red as she buried her head in Stefan's chest before remembering she was mad at him, and moving away. Stefan's broodyness was nowhere present as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Damon Jr." Bonnie stated in quotations. "Has many blood vessels, I actually think I like his better than the ones in your dumber head." she teased.

Damon shot up angrily grabbing her shoulders firmly giving her a shake. "I'm going to kill you." Bonnie wiggled free and stepped away from him cautiously. Stefan stood between them holding Damon back.

"I hate you and you're beneath me. Never forget that." Bonnie pointed walking further into the room.

Damon stared at her furiously swearing to the powers above to make her eat her words. Caroline and Elena moved around the brothers making there way to the sofa Bonnie resided on, to no doubt pry what happened out of her.

"Do I even want to know what happened to you?" Stefan asked trying to control his laughter, as he handed his icy drink to Damon.

Damon growled snatching the glass from his amused brother, leaning into the wall for support he pressed the glass into his pants. He was going to give the witch hell that was for sure.

"I hate that fucking witch." he bit out to an entertained Stefan. He really wanted to tear her throat out then fuck her to oblivion. Maybe in the opposite order.

"I guess this is a bad day for both of us." Stefan said shaking his head. It was killing him that Elena was still upset with him even after Lucy confessed to her that it was her doing.

"Me? Yes. You dear brother are just dumb. Don't worry I've been making sure Elena has been alright."

Stefan slammed his hand into the glass causing Damon to once again keel over; stepping over him to join the crew.

* * *

><p>When everyone cooled off Caroline told them about Tyler and Mason reverting back to their human forms.<p>

"Good for them they're still not getting out of the cellar." Damon supplied waving a hand.

"Damon you can't do that they're human beings!" Caroline protested.

"They're dogs Blondie, and where do dogs belong? In a kennel voila we have one." He smirked downing a glass of bourbon.

Caroline was pissed and two seconds away from breaking Damon's neck when Bonnie spoke.

"You can't leave them in there Damon. They aren't in wolf form so they aren't a threat to you anymore." She voiced picking at the ruffles on her blouse.

Damon's eyes shot to Bonnie irritably. "Who asked you Ursula." he said snidely. "I'm not letting them out and that's final."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Who did he think he was.

"Damon they're our friends." Elena pleaded. "Tyler wont cause anymore trouble. Please Damon."

His eyes softened briefly as he stared into those big brown doe eyes. Then his eyes hardened as he looked at those identical doe eyes only this time instead of his sweet Elena, he only seen the manipulating gaze of Katherine.

"Forget it. We don't need the extra hassle from them. We should have just killed them to begin with."

"No!" Caroline screamed at his brashness.

Bonnie blanched at his crudeness. "Damon I've already warned you what will happen if you spilled-"

"One drop of innocent blood yada, yada, yada. I know we ALL know! You spout that shit every chance you get, and as I recall Tyler killed your cheating ghost buster ex-boyfriend if you've forgotten! So is he still considered innocent." Damon finished bitterly.

Everyone's mouth went agape. No one really ever brought up the Jeremy/Anna debacle out of respect for Bonnie. Damon knew he was wrong, but he was pissed and his balls still hurt from her cruel attack. Crimson crept up Bonnie's slender neck landing on her cheeks. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. So she did the only thing she could in terms of Damon; she fought fire with fire.

"You just don't want to let them out because Katherine replaced your sorry ass with Mason, and you're jealous. What's the matter Damon? Afraid of a little competition. Although as it seems there really isn't one seeing that you weren't even in the running to begin with. I mean she's been free all this time not giving a damn about you." she bit out.

Everyone gasped at Bonnie's bluntness; Damon's eyes bled and all he saw was red. "Seeing that I've pretty much fucked everyone in this room I can't find it in my heart to feel unworthy or hurt by your words. Whereas you little witch can't seem to get anyone to take a second or third look at you. Poor little Bonnie always the bridesmaid never the bride." he jabbed.

The flames roared in the fireplace almost begging Bonnie to give them a taste of Damon's ass. She was livid now. He was baiting her; he knew it and she knew it. Daring her to say those few words that would let everyone know they had slept together, but she wouldn't. She would keep her composure and keep her lips sealed.

She flicked her hand sending him flying into the wall behind him. Bourbon dripping down his expensive Armani shirt.

"You're such a jackass!" she hissed grabbing her belongings.

"And you're a bitch!" Damon spewed to her retreating form.

Bonnie slammed the front door so hard the whole house shook. Damon got up wringing his wet shirt before getting another glass. He looked up to several pairs of angry eyes and shrugged.

"I'm going to get Tyler and Mason." Caroline huffed heading to the basement.

Damon was hot on her tracks before Stefan stopped him. "Let them go Damon…for now." he spoke seriously.

The older Salvatore snatched out of Stefan's grip and sped up stairs to his bedroom slamming the door.

Stefan ran his hand through his caramel locks. This wasn't exactly how he pictured this session going and he really needed everyone here. They had a lot to discuss beginning with the fact the he'd swear Klaus was back.

"He was always such a baby." Katherine mused twirling a lock of her hair. Entering the room along with Lucy.

"You're late." Stefan exhaled annoyed.

"Did you miss me?" she purred into his ear. "I know I left a longing impression."

Elena slid her hands into Stefan's-to both their surprise- pulling him closer. She penned Katherine with an angry glare; the original doppelganger stepped back amused at her carbon copy.

"Um, I'm gonna go try to coerce Damon back down do you think you can find Bonnie and beg her to come back in?" Stefan asked Elena.

Elena nodded leaning up attacking Stefan's lips in a heated kiss he returned whole heartedly. She gave Katherine one more look of disdain before walking with Stefan out of the room. Before she had a chance to walk out of the door he grabbed her wrist.

"I know we have alot to talk about, but I promise from the bottom of my heart I did not mean it, and it meant nothing." He said bashfully.

He mentally beat himself all morning for being with Katherine despite the fact he truly believed it was Elena. Then after Lucy told him about the whole spell debacle he knew it wouldn't fix everything, but he thought that Elena would at least extend an olive branch.

Elena released herself from his grip and cupped his cheek. "Stefan I love you I really do, but I don't know if this is something I can just get over."

Stefan grabbed her hand. "I don't expect you to get over it Elena, but I expect you to know my heart just like I know yours."

She sighed rubbing her hands down her cardigan. "I better go get Bonnie."

Stefan nodded pulling her hand to his mouth for a kiss then released her. He sighed worriedly, although he knew Elena meant what she said there was a nagging feeling telling him that things would never be the same. She already felt a little self-conscious where his maker was concerned and now that this happened he knew she couldn't trust him as much as before. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up the stairs to Damon's room he couldn't lose Elena. She was the one thing that was keeping him from drifting off the wayside. Her love was everything to him. If only there was some way he could make her forget.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie…" Elena rasped tapping at the teens car window.<p>

Bonnie reluctantly rolled it down and side-eyed her best friend. She was a little pissed neither her or Caroline attempted to silence Damon.

"He didn't mean it Bon, you just hit him where it hurt and he reacted." she reasoned.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I hit him where it hurts, were you not in there when he brought up Jeremy, He started it!" she shouted incredulously.

Elena sighed. She really didn't mean to take a side, but she had seen the hurt in Damon when Katherine wasn't in the tomb and it broke him. Yes Damon started it, but in a way she felt like Bonnie shouldn't have brought Katherine up. Yes, Jeremy is a sore spot for her, but Bonnie was stronger than Damon in her mind.

"I know and I'm not trying to pick side, but I just think that you're stronger than him." she shrugged.

"So what. I'm supposed to just sit there and let him talk to me any kind of way, because oh the 167 year old vampire needs to be babied." she threw her arms up.

"No! Bonnie that's not what I meant. I just… I don't know I feel bad for him." she said softly. "I know that you have no reason to care about his feelings especially after all he's done, but I really believe he didn't mean it."

Bonnie was annoyed. She really wished Caroline had came out and talked to her instead, because Elena was a millisecond away from getting cussed out.

"Stefan really has something important to say and its to do with both of us, will you please come back in." Elena pouted.

Bonnie looked at her friends pout and felt her resolve breaking. Stefan wasn't really into games so she knew if he needed her there it would be important. She opened her car door and leaned against it. "Fine."

Elena grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. See what I mean you're stronger and I promise to talk to Damon he was wrong." the brunette promised.

Bonnie only nodded following her back into the house of hell.

* * *

><p>"Stefan you and your broody ass forehead can take a hike I'm not in the mood." Damon said as Stefan opened his bedroom door.<p>

Stefan watched his brother turn the page of his "Call of the Wild" book before speaking. "What was that downstairs Damon?"

Damon slapped his book closed and looked at his brother like he was stupid. "Whatever do you mean father?"

"Why would you pick a fight with Bonnie at a time like this? You know she's in danger as well as Elena we really need to stick together." Stefan reasoned.

Damon rolled his eyes and opened his book back up. "The witch needs a muzzle and I happened to have one handy." he smirked.

"Damon…"

"Look Stefan, why don't you do me a favor and go deep sea diving in Elena's vagina before I do. Because I'm done discussing anything to do with that judgy little witch." Damon barked.

Stefan rushed Damon against the wall fangs bared. "Don't you ever say anything like that regarding Elena again."

Damon kicked Stefan across the room before pinning him to the floor. "You're right Stef, actions do speak louder than words so I guess I'll…just do it."

Stefan growled as Damon leaned against him harder. "Never put your hands on me again brother your super bunny diet's no match for me."

Stefan looked into Damon's electric blue eyes. He didn't notice at first but Damon's eyes were practically glowing. Come to think of it they had been for the past couple of weeks. Just like that night a month ago when he'd found him after his altercation with Bonnie.

He quirked an eyebrow and was about to question Damon when Elena's scream pierced his ears.

"Damon get off of him!" she cried pushing the older Salvatore off her boyfriend.

Damon relented and watched as Elena helped Stefan to his feet. "You make it so hard to defend you Damon when you do things like this." Elena wailed her chestnut eyes narrowed.

Stefan's eyes remained on Damon's vigorously trying to solve the jigsaw puzzle in front of him. Damon cocked an eyebrow at his brother, before catching his reflection in the mirror behind Stefan. He was still high from Bonnie's blood and his eyes were practically neon blue. He blinked quickly and eyed Stefan.

"Don't stare too long brother, Elena might get even more jealous." he wiggled his brows.

Elena scoffed and began to lead Stefan out of the room. Stefan followed casting one last gander at Damon letting him know that this wasn't over.

"Bonnie's downstairs and ready to get this meeting over with." Elena said over her shoulder. "Come down when you're ready to be nice Damon."

* * *

><p>Damon swaggered back into the study and relaxed against the bar. Both he and Bonnie refusing to look in the other's direction.<p>

"Okay." Stefan administered closing the study doors. "Now that we have everyone back together we have a problem."

"Give it to us straight." Caroline piped up sitting between Tyler and Matt. "Some of us do have lives to get back to." she complained.

"Technically Barbie, you're dead." Damon taunted. Caroline cut her eyes at him.

He lifted his arms. "Don't get mad at me Katherine did it." he smirked pointing to the 500 year old beauty.

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, though me and Luce aren't really team players, so what's the deal."

"Well." Stefan started sliding his hand against his neck. "I think Klaus is back."

If Katherine had a heart she was sure it'd be up her throat by now. Damon looked at Katherine in amusement he'd never seen those big doe eyes so mortified. Bonnie's mouth was pressed into a straight line. She thought that Katherine was their biggest threat, but at the vampire's horrified expression she knew whoever this Klaus guy is was bad business.

A gush of wind accompanied by a blur went through the room so fast Tyler swore he had whiplash. When all eyes adjusted they seen Bonnie pinned against the wall struggling to get free.

"Déjà vu all over again" Damon smirked taking his shot to the head.

**TBC…**


End file.
